To Lead The Way
by Goddess Auset
Summary: The account of a priestess of Artemis and cousin of Andromache set during and after the events of the Trojan war. Based on the movie. Rating is for violence, sexual content, and death.
1. Prologue

As sunlight filters through the window of my room, my limbs feel as heavy as the stone blocks used to build the palace and soon they will be just as cold. Death is not long in coming for me but I do not fear it. In fact, I am thankful, for I have been given much. I have two daughters and two sons, all now married, and twelve grandchildren, the eldest of which is a vivacious man of twenty. At sixty years of age, I have lived much longer than most women of this time and seen and done far more.

I was the first Queen of this small city but this is not my native land. Indeed, only a little over four decades ago, my homeland lay far from here, across the Aegean sea.

'Twas a long road that brought me here and I am almost relieved that it is now coming to an end.

The Egyptians believe that all noble souls, whose hearts are not heavy with bad deeds, are reunited with their loved ones in the underworld. It is a far more reassuring thought than endlessly swimming in the river Styx for all eternity and, in some ways, I hope our ancient neighbours are correct.

It means that, after I draw my last breath, I shall finally be reunited with my cousin and my beloved husband of many years, the latter of whom passed away a year ago and left me feeling empty and numb. Bereft of my heart.

Most tales spoken of my beloved refer to him as an irresponsible, foolish, man who gave up everything for love. They also say that he died when our city was destroyed by the Greeks. These are both true in their respective ways but false in others.

During his youth, he was indeed foolish and irresponsible and that man did perish in the fires of Troy. But Paris was still very much alive, that I can assure you. He gave up everything for love, indeed, but, love is a fickle goddess and her final act of favour came in the form of a stubborn priestess who refused to give up on him even when he had given up on himself.

It all started on the afternoon that the two princes returned from a diplomatic visit to Sparta.


	2. The Beginning of the End

The day dawned clear and sunny, with a soft breeze, and I immediately knew, even before the gong sounded, that they would come ashore soon. Light was my heart in those days, for my fair cousin Andromache had given birth to the heir to the Trojan throne only a few months earlier and I was appointed his keeper.

My name then was Ismena: learned one, and I lived up to it far beyond my parents' expectations. I was the only member of my blood family to do so well in my lessons that, at the age of twelve, I was chosen to enter the temple clergy in the service of Artemis. By the time I reached womanhood at fourteen, I had become a full priestess.

I stood to the left of Andromache, in case the babe should begin to fuss, and smiled at Hektor as he came forward to greet his wife with love shining in his eyes, the likes of which poets should have written about were it not considered socially unfashionable.

I did not stay to see the rest of the homecoming but smiled at Briseis, now a servant of Apollo, and kissed her cheek before escaping to the gardens with the baby. It was time for our morning walk and, since the royals would be engaged in various meetings with the priests and officials until the evening, I did not think it necessary to disrupt the comfortable routine I had established with Astyanax.

If only I had known just how much it would be disrupted in the days to come, perhaps I'd have stayed.

Word soon reached me, on the disappointed voices of gossipy maids, that Prince Paris had brought a bride back from Sparta and they would be married in the afternoon that very day. Inwardly, I groaned. This, naturally, meant there would be a celebration which, in turn, meant I would have to change from my comfortable light chiton into a formal gown.

Though I was, by then, used to the formalities of the royal court; I was the servant of a wild goddess and disliked formal attire almost as much as I disliked the thought of one of our princes being married to a woman of enemy origin. Such a thing could surely not bode well for our defences but, then again, that was something that had clearly never concerned the prince in question.

Astyanax's brow furrowed as though he had detected my displeasure at my thoughts – perhaps he had, only the the gods knew – and I planted a kiss on the end of his little nose, something that never failed to set him to giggling. In my opinion, he was too young to look so serious. "Perhaps one day you will follow in your father's footsteps and be a great warrior prince but for now, thank the gods, your only task is to learn to stack blocks, so do not look so stern. It suits you not" I remarked and he seemed to nod then smiled, as if he did indeed understand what I was telling him.

"Since you have been so good today, little one, perhaps you can help me chose a dress for your uncle's wedding. It wouldn't do for your nurse to show up in little more than a nightgown or even her hunting dress with a bow strapped to her back, yes?"

The baby gurgled in response to my voice and I rolled my eyes at myself. If my duties had consisted of staying with him in the garden all day, then my wardrobe wouldn't have been an issue. I could have walked around in a canvas sack or, worse, clad in naught but my flowing hair and Astyanax wouldn't have cared less. The other residents of the palace, however, were decidedly more easy to offend and appearing for the occasion in anything less than my finest attire would only provoke the gossips further.  
>They were already critical of my post, more due to my mysterious lineage – I had Egyptian blood on my mother's side – than any personal flaws. Not only that but, upon my arrival in the court, I had largely ignored Paris unless it was unavoidable and made it quite clear that I disliked him.<p>

Hektor, on the other hand, I would have gladly given my life for.

Stopping frequently to point out the usual flowers and foliage to the innately curious child in my arms, I walked back to the palace with the intention of getting the whole afternoon over with as soon as possible so that I could make my usual journey to the temple for the evening blessings and be back well before Phoebe's eye reached its zenith in the night sky.

However, as soon as I opened the door to my chambers, I saw Andromache sitting upon my bed and I knew, even before she looked at me or spoke, that my cousin was furious. Her cheeks were ablaze and her eyes glinted like spear points, her mouth set in a thin white line that expressed her frustration better than any words

"What has he done now?" I asked with a sigh, also knowing who it was that had likely provoked her ire. There were few in the palace who could irritate either of us to the point that the younger prince did and it had occurred to me on several occasions that he was well-aware of that fact and perhaps even enjoyed it. Andromache rose, her hands clenching into fists at her sides, and I raised an eyebrow. It was not like my even-tempered cousin to let the whims of her foolish brother-in-law rouse her to such fury so I reasoned that the infraction had to have been worse than his bringing back a Greek wench to call his bride...

In that, I turned out to be both right and wrong.

"He has stolen the wife of the Spartan king and now expects that after he marries her, in but two hours in the temple of Apollo, everything will come together, the war will be over, and we will all live happily ever after!" she exclaimed and dropped to sit on the edge of my bed again.

I gaped at her for a moment before what she had said fully registered then not even my inbred good manners could prevent the stream of expletives that escaped my lips. But, unlike previous outbursts, Andromache let it pass without so much as a warning look and even seemed to be cursing as well, though none could hear it. She was too polite, this devotee of Hera, and so no word passed through her mouth uncensored. Especially in the palace, where the very walls themselves seemed to have ears, and in front of her infant son.

Which was likely of little consequence as the child had probably learned so many curse words from me thus far that he would be swearing like a sailor once he was able to speak. That thought was both amusing and embarrassing as I held the baby out to her, with the decency to look apologetic despite my anger, then seated myself beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am not sure what to say, except that we both know Paris has a tendency to think with his loins instead of his head. Ask any pretty serving maid in this palace who has reached womanhood. The only reason he has not tried to bed _me_ yet is because I would tear him to pieces. So, with that in mind, I am not entirely surprised though no less angry than you. The King should never have let him accompany his brother to Sparta and I still do not understand why he did when Hektor would have managed perfectly fine on his own"

She snorted and Astyanax giggled at the sound, breaking the tension for a couple of moments with his innocent happiness. We both smiled down at the baby, who already resembled his father, and my cousin sighed "yes, I know that, and so do you..." she agreed.

"For the love of Hades, _he_ probably knows it. But, unfortunately, he has just figured out that he can suck on his toes so we'll have to wait a while before he can tell us so" I nodded at her gurgling son and we both laughed.

"Thank you, Ismena, I am glad I came to you first instead of marching downstairs and tearing into him"

I grinned "as long as you gave me fair warning, I would have joined you. We could have just told Priam that it was the will of the the great golden one and he'd have praised us for being so pious. The servants would have been cross though. It takes a lot of scrubbing to get blood out of white tile"

My cousin was giggling because she, and everyone else within earshot, knew of Priam's utter devotion to Apollo and that all one had to do to convince him of anything was to attribute it to the sun-god.

"Now that I know that you share my sentiments about this newest foolery, dare I ask what you will be wearing to the wedding?"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully for a moment then grinned at her "oh, I thought I would go nude. It would be a refreshing change from the usual finery" I replied and patted her on the back when she nearly choked.

"You know" I continued blithely "a little perfume here and there and perhaps a nice necklace to bring out my eyes. If I am in a good mood, I might even brush my hair..." . Beside me, Andromache was laughing herself nearly to tears, likely imagining the horror on the faces of her in-laws and the priests, and her child giggled along with her.

"Oh gods" she gasped and wiped her face "stop, or you are going to kill me"

"I wouldn't dare" I quipped and rose to contemplate the gowns that were laid out on the clothing rack on the other side of my room "I'd have to suffer through it without you then. As it is, I hope the king has wine enough to satiate us at dinner. A glass or two, or three, and I might even dance with the groom"

My words were said in jest, of course. I'd have to be as drunk as a soldier on his first night of leave before I would dance with Paris. At the time, the odds of that happening were about the same as, say, those of hearing from the gods that the underworld had frozen over. Or of Priam donning the ornaments of a woman and belly dancing for the court. Or...

Well, you get the idea.

When Andromache had finally composed herself, I picked up the plainest dress I could find and threw it on the bed next to her "that...and the necklace and earrings you gave me for my birthday last year. I do not relish the thought of spending the rest of this fair afternoon listening to the king's high priest drone on about her beauty or how the gods have blessed us by bringing her here. However, I will not provide the gossips with more cause to question my loyalty to the crown, nor would I disappoint you and Hektor, by being absent" I sighed.

She beamed at me as she got to her feet with Astyanax safely tucked against her breast then leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek "I know and, believe me, we both appreciate the fact that you didn't run off to the temple as soon as word of Paris' folly reached your ears"

A squeal from the general area of her chest made her smile "and my son appreciates it too" she added. I smiled and poked the baby's nose which set him to giggling again then looked at her "you had best go and ready yourself or we will be attending the wedding exactly as we are. I will meet you at your door in an hour" I returned the kiss to her cheek before she hurried out of the room.

As I closed the door behind her, a chill went down my spine and I turned to face my balcony doorway. The sun was shining, there was not a cloud in sight, and birds were chirping merrily as they chased each other across the azure sky. I crossed the room on silent feet and leaned against the doorway, glaring out at the sea and the threat I knew was lurking just a day or two over the horizon.

They would come for her. That much was certain.

All we could do now was wait...and prepare for war. Families would be torn apart, people would die, pyres would be lit, and, if what Cassandra had said was indeed true, our city would fall.

Turning back, I regarded my chosen attire with no little disgust.

Before that, however, there was an ill-fated wedding to attend.


	3. Drink and Denial

The truly noble are often said to walk the fine line between bravery and madness and that, in my opinion, was where Hektor tread as he stood by his brother's side. His face was perfectly polite and he smiled and nodded at all the right times during the lengthy ceremony but I knew him too well to be fooled. Beneath that calm facade, the lion of Troy was alternately fuming and fearful because of the possible consequences this marriage would have for his people.

I, on the other hand, was bored stiff. At first, I'd preoccupied myself with Astyanax until the baby fell asleep in my arms, leaving me with no other choice than to pay attention to the proceedings. After hearing, for the tenth time, the high priest praising Helen's beauty and how she was a gift to us from Apollo, I followed the baby's example and took a brief nap. A grinning Briseis nudged me awake when the ceremony finally ended and I handed the baby to his mother, not bothering to hide a final yawn as I rose to follow them out.

"You slept through the whole thing" the priestess chided, with a soft laugh, and I turned my head back and forth to work the kinks out of my neck. Sleeping upright definitely had its disadvantages. "No, I was awake long enough to get the general idea of what was being said and I'm sure my cousin can fill me in on the rest, if need be" I replied, returning her smile.

"Will you be going to the temple this evening before or after the reception?"

"Before, of course" we exchanged smiles again in the manner of those who knew each others routines as well as our own. Briseis knew even before she'd asked that I would be attending the evening ritual but I appreciated her attempt to both make conversation as well as remind listeners that I, too, was a chosen and had duties to fulfil outside the royal household.

In preparation for said duties, I spoke all the necessary formalities and promised Hektor that I would be back in time for dinner before making my way back to my rooms to bathe and change.

Two hours later with my head bent in reverence, I knelt at the feet of my Goddess and placed my offering before her. I had been freed from one set of duties to tend to the other, turning from lady-in-waiting to priestess in the space of an hour. Only the most perceptive knew the difference between the two but, to me, both were second nature. It was therapeutic for me to help sweep the temple and wash then change the hunting dress on the main statue of our Lady. We did, however, perform the bathing with our eyes downcast, in memory of the unfortunate end that had befallen the last poor soul to see her unclothed.

It was rumoured that the sculptor who had carved the statue was the only one who had known what she looked like and had been sworn to secrecy for the rest of his life. I suspected that he had, in fact, remained silent voluntarily because he feared being either mauled to death or turned into a girl child. Our lady had quite the temper when she was riled but it was mainly due to her morality. She was far from the spoiled brat that the texts written by men made her out to be.

While Apollo was lofty and sublime, there and yet out of reach, Artemis was very real. She was isolated in her own way, by methods of her own making, and yet one could touch those who lived by her rules. Not that it was recommended - especially during hunting, feeding, or mating season- but her influence could be seen everywhere outside of the city and in the eyes of every woman and she deserved every bit as much respect as her twin brother.

Contrary to popular belief, chastity was a choice in our sect and not a requirement. Many of us were virginal but there were also several married women who served Artemis with equal devotion. This was logical because several animals and birds alike took mates for life and also, as was required, these women had, at nine years of age, 'played the bear' for the goddess at the temple. Something I, myself, had also done on the advice of my late mother, who had not been comfortable with me becoming a vestal and had hoped for grandchildren while she was alive.

At the time, having just attended a ceremony that made me feel as though I was swimming against the current in the river Styx, marriage and children were the last things on my mind. I should have known then that, by being so blithe, I was tempting both Aphrodite and the Fates but my foresight was not as keen as Cassandra's and I was not immune to the occasional foolishness of youth.

I sang with my sisters that evening, taking comfort in the familiar hymns to the goddess, before leaving a gift of fresh Amaranth blossoms upon her altar while praying for the strength I would need in the days to come. Then I bid the others farewell and returned to the palace for the reception, which would hopefully be more entertaining than the wedding itself had been.

- Several hours later -

To say that I was drunk would have been an understatement of epic proportions.

In my defense, the other guests at the reception weren't much better off. Even Hektor, usually so responsible and solemn, was sitting next to me and chuckling to himself for no apparent reason. At least, none that I could see.

By that point, however, I could barely see the cup I was holding either.

Apparently, such things are common among the fated, those slated to lose something dear to them, and many thinkers and healers have spoken of the five states of grief: denial, anger, despair, acceptance, and, finally, healing. At this time, denial reigned and it was evident in every feature of our surroundings. The joking men, the giggling maids, the dances that had barely ended before someone hollered to the musicians and another song would begin, the unwed couples retreating into shadowy corners or outside to engage in more intimate arrangements that needed no music besides the beating of their hearts.

For one night, there was no imminent war, the blonde woman on the dais was not an enemy, and our lives and livelihoods were not in danger. That night, we were simply a city celebrating the marriage of our youngest prince.

Dinner had been a cheerful and civilized affair then the dancing had begun and the wine had come out. Only an hour afterward, Briseis and my cousin had left the increasingly rowdy gathering for the quiet of their rooms and taken the little one with them so I was left to my own devices.

Which proved to be a bad idea.

Hektor and I sat together and refilled each other's wine cups until we'd both drank at least two casks each and had begun to find absolutely everything funny. I was leaning so far over that I was perilously close to sitting in my companion's lap when Paris approached and invited me to dance.

I squinted up at him, grinning like a village idiot, but still had enough of my wits about me to refuse on the basis that I probably couldn't even _walk_, much less dance. Needless to say, Hektor found this extremely amusing...especially when I nearly fell out of my chair.

Paris, surprisingly, was almost completely sober and caught my shoulder, leaning me back against his brother who grinned at me and I wondered how he managed to stay in one place while the room was moving around in lazy circles.

Vaguely, I heard him say something to one of the servants, who I could only guess was female, that I was to have only water from now on. The part of my brain that wasn't soaked in wine wondered why he cared about how much I drank while the drunk part actually experienced an appalling moment of gratitude. Thankfully, I was prevented from overly analyzing the situation by the sound of Hektor's head hitting the table and then it was my turn to laugh.

"He's out cold. He'll be needin some of the master healer's awful brew in the mornin" I giggled, patting the side of his head for effect and Paris looked vaguely concerned "perhaps we should get you to your rooms before you join him. I have no idea why he drank so much tonight. It is not his way" he muttered.

There was a barely perceptible ripple in the air, a cold whisper speaking of destinies and the end of life, and a chill went through my body, making the hair on my neck stand on end. Without even thinking about it, I squinted up at him again and said "because he is going to die. Why else?".

Paris blanched and fell silent, looking to his unconscious brother then back at me as if trying to register what I had said. At that same moment; sharp pain erupted in my head, blurring my peripheral vision, and I had to blink several times to clear my eyes.

"Ouch" I said belatedly, rubbing my forehead to try and dispel the pain "good gods, what was that?"

Whatever it was, it succeeded in sobering me enough that I was able to get to my feet without falling and Paris caught my arm when I wobbled then slipped one arm about my waist to steady me before motioning for a couple of soldiers to follow behind with his brother.

"We should get him to his chambers first" I managed to say "my cousin will take care of him"

The younger prince only nodded, his face unusually solemn, and we made our way into the family wing of the palace.

I tipped my head to look at him, noting the flush in his cheeks, the warm grip of his hand on my waist, and his increasingly erratic breathing. Signs that were puzzling because he had not drank nearly as much as Hektor and I nor did he seem to be exerting an immense amount of effort in dragging me along.

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted suddenly, unsure of why I needed to know the answer. Surely he had better things to do on his wedding night than look after a drunken priestess? Then again, the man had bedded so many women that he made a brothel owner look chaste by comparison and this was certainly not his first time with Helen. So it was probably not an abnormal night for him.

Paris stopped dead and only the hand on my waist kept me from falling forward. His dark eyes bore into me and he smiled bitterly "because you are impudent and stubborn. You were the only one who kept me at arms' length, never showed any feelings for me whatsoever, and thought I could do nothing right no matter how hard I tried. My looks and words fail to sway you because you see right through them and you do not hide your disdain for both myself and Helen, no matter what protocol calls for"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he sighed heavily "in a city where people are practically willing to sell their souls to get in my family's good graces, you have kept both your honesty and your innocence and earned your place in our hearts. I respect you, even though you despise me, and I hope you never change. That is why I help you"

Words failed me as he urged me forward and so neither of us said anything more until Hektor was safely in his rooms and we stood at the doorway of mine. I unlocked the door with unsteady hands and Paris grabbed a torch from its sconce on the nearby wall then we went in together. He did a brief patrol of my rooms to make sure there were no intruders while I stood in the middle, a warm wine-induced haze tempering my discomfort at having him in my room. Satisfied that we were truly alone, he lit two of my candles to give me enough light to disrobe then shook his head at me "go to bed and get some rest, Ismena" he directed.

I glared at him indignantly and replied, equally bluntly, "go to your wife, Paris".

Suddenly I was pressed up against him, with his free hand tangled in my hair to hold my head still, and he was kissing me hard enough to bruise my lips. Warmth spread through my entire body from head to toe and my knees nearly buckled when he pulled his head away. "You should be grateful that it isn't you" he hissed into my ear, his hot breath causing the sensitive flesh to tingle, then he released me and stalked out of my room.

Despite my shock, I somehow managed to bolt the door and barely made it back to the bed before collapsing onto it and realizing what had happened.

Paris had kissed me. In my own rooms. And I let him.

My lips and scalp still tingled from the contact as I threw my jewelery onto the vanity in a fit of anger and confusion, cursing under my breath, and blew out the candles. I then fell back onto my bed and yanked the covers over myself, too cross to care that I was still in my dress, or that my hair wasn't braided for the night.

He had kissed me on the night of his marriage to another woman. I groaned in frustration and beat my pillow with one hand, hating both what he had done and that my body had betrayed me by responding.

Needless to say, sleep was a long time in coming that night.


	4. Waiting for Disaster

Morning dawned far too soon and too bright as if Apollo sought to punish me for my excesses the previous night. On any other day, I would have been up to greet him as he began his ride through the sky before I made my way to his sister's temple. Today, however, even the mere act of opening my eyes sent pain searing through my head and my stomach lurched alarmingly. I turned over and closed my eyes again and began to take deep breaths through my mouth while counting to ten. A trick that I found to be the most effective way to ease nausea until I could reach the pot and my lavender oil.

Once my stomach had stopped rolling, I carefully eased myself upright in small movements then got to my feet and shuffled across the room with my eyes closed, feeling the walls like a blind woman, until I reached my privy area.

I decided then that it would be best to simply get it over with and that I might even feel better afterward so I knelt down and pulled my unruly mass of hair back then forced myself to empty my stomach. It was a good hour before I could stand again, during which I swore never to let myself get so drunk again, but when I did; I did indeed find that my headache had receded enough for me to open my eyes.

Next to my pot, there was a small stand with an assortment of oils, a decanter of water that was changed daily, and a few cloths with which to freshen oneself until a bath could be poured. A similar set-up was present in most of the rooms in the palace but I was incredibly grateful for it now as I poured a few drops of lavender oil onto one of the cloths after dampening it with water.

I washed my face and neck then rinsed my mouth out to rid myself of the bitter aftertaste then rose and went back into my room just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Who in Hades is it?" I blurted irritably but, in truth, there were few people in the palace who would be awake this early, especially in light of the celebration the night before. It was either my cousin, Briseis, the king, or the maid coming to see if I wanted my bath poured. The soft lilting giggle outside the door though told me it was Briseis and I threw the latch and told her to come in even as I cringed to think of what I looked like.

Especially my hair.

"Another good reason to stay sober next time" I chided myself silently as she entered the room, a small cup in her hands, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers "gods, you look awful!" she exclaimed and I managed to smile at her bluntness. We both tended more towards honesty than tact and I had no doubt that she was right.

"Thank you, I do try my best" I replied and that was enough to set her to giggles again.

Crossing the room, I took picked up my hairbrush and began the arduous process of at least trying to untangle my hair while she smoothed my bed covers down and seated herself on the edge of the bed.

"I was drinking with your eldest cousin" I said by way of explanation and she grinned "I could have guessed. He does not look too well either. Which is why the head healer sent this up with me" she held the cup out and I sent my brush down to take it from her "it is his secret morning after brew"

Eyeing the steaming liquid warily, I gingerly took a sip then almost threw up again. It tasted like the way feet smell after a full day walking in the streets and it took every ounce of my restraint to keep from spitting it out. "I can see why it is a secret" I coughed, scrunching my nose up in distaste "that is so vile you could use it as a weapon".

She laughed again and I plugged my nose with one hand then poured the disgusting concoction down my throat. Even though my nose was plugged and I could not taste the majority of it, the aftertaste was enough to make me shudder. Incredibly, my stomach seemed to calm within seconds of my drinking the awful brew and I set the cup down and thanked her

"You are brave, my friend" I said fondly "even the maids did not dare to disturb me this morning".

If only I had known what was to befall the young rose of Apollo in the coming days, I would have found my words woefully inadequate. As it was, a flicker of a shadow crossed my mind and cleared the remaining fuzziness from my sight, leaving me alert and somewhat on edge. The ultimate reason for my drunkenness came flying back to me on swift wings and I must have looked worried because Briseis frowned suddenly and her brow furrowed in concern.

"What is amiss?"

The temple of Apollo was positioned on an acropolis close to the coast, overlooking the sea. If enemy ships docked on our shores; the temple clergy would be both the first to know and the first in danger. Including her.

"They are coming, Briseis. I can feel it. Perhaps we should set up a temporary shrine to Apollo within the walls so that you and the others can worship in safety until-"

"Ismena. The priests will never leave the temple, you know that as well as I. Even Cassandra's visions, as real as they are, they dismiss as pessimistic nonsense. Apollo will protect us, they say, and I have faith in that. I have to believe it in the same way that you believe Artemis will keep watch over you when you hunt and so you should as well. Are they not twins, after all?"

She had a point there and yet I could feel the threat just as keenly as I could feel the sun's rays on my skin. The gods had warned me not once but twice and I knew there would be consequences if I dismissed them outright. With a sigh, I told her of the inklings I'd had, the snippets of visions at odd times, and that they were the reason I had gotten so incredibly drunk. As if by bringing up the alcohol I could also purge the sickening feeling of dread that sat in my stomach like a lodestone.

"I will not give my life up freely and but neither will I abandon my faith in Apollo" she said stubbornly and I hugged her then, blinking away tears as she returned the embrace. She smelled of jasmine and incense and her form was still so slender, having only come into womanhood a year before.

"I am not asking you to. All I ask is that you suggest they move into the city for a month or two. If, by some miracle, nothing happens and the Greek king decides that it would be foolish to start a war over his unfaithful wife; then the priests can again resume worship in the temple. I know they will not likely heed you but promise me that you will at least suggest it" I pleaded.

"And if they refuse?"

"Then at least you tried. The gods tend to look favourably upon those who make the effort rather than those who merely wait for them to do so" the conviction in my voice made her look up and she squeezed me firmly then nodded.

"I will try...but first let us get you bathed and that hair of yours combed. Breakfast is likely ready in the hall and you cannot appear like that" she acquiesced and crossed the room to the door, called for a maid to bring the bathwater, and turned back to me.

I smirked and pretended to fluff my hair, not that it was needed because I could have housed a few birds nests in there. With ample room to spare. Even Medusa, with her serpent hairdo, would have been horrified.

"Why not? At least then, Paris would not try to kiss me again" I snorted

Briseis gaped at me, her hand still on the edge of the door, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

It was going to be an interesting day.

"He did WHAT?" my cousin's shriek of disbelief made me wince as well as making me aware that Briseis had told her about the liberties the prince had taken with my person. Not a moment later, just as I had finished fastening my necklace, Andromache came flying into my room, her eyes ablaze. "Is it true?" she demanded and I nodded, then proceeded to tell her exactly what had happened but nothing I said seemed to sink in except for the kiss itself.

"First he brings that Greek wench back and puts our country and people in danger and then he violates your purity?" she nearly screeched and I flinched instinctively. My head still did not feel the best and so the pitch of her voice was enough to make it hurt all over again.

Frankly I was surprised that both she and Briseis were so offended. During the last hour, while bathing and preparing for an appearance, I had sorted through my muddled memories of the event and come to the conclusion that the behavior was very much in character for Paris. Had it been any other woman, the event would have been unremarkable.

He was possessed of a certain beauty that fit his status as a charmer, a seducer of both the unsuspecting and the more-than-willing. Deep soulful dark eyes, a skillfully chiseled face, softly curling dark hair, a lithe form and a voice of liquid gold. Indeed, he was comely and women practically threw themselves at his feet wherever he went.

But he had not the presence and baritone voice of Hektor, who could command a room simply by appearing in the doorway, nor did he have his brother's wisdom or skill with the sword. Paris was not a warrior but merely a prince. One without a sense of responsibility or common sense, for he had stolen the wife of the Spartan king and married her without thought towards those whose lives he put in danger by doing so.

However, given that it had been his wedding night and that I hated him with a passion, I supposed that my cousin and friend had reason to be shocked and angry. I was, after all, still untouched and unaware of the ways of love- or so they called it. That he would dare to push himself on a priestess of a goddess to whom purity was immensely important, was both unacceptable and very foolish on his part. That I let him do so without hurting him was a testament to my own foolishness at allowing myself to be rendered helpless by alcohol.

My cousin, to her credit, waited until I had told her the whole story before storming out to tell the king but missed a crucial part nevertheless. I had not told her about my body's betrayal, about the heat that still flared in me whenever I happened to remember the kiss, because I honestly did not know what to make of it myself. So I did what was likely the stupidest thing I could have ever done and dismissed it from my mind.

Feeling almost numb, I rose and straightened my dress then took Astyanax from Briseis and smiled down at the baby. He was quiet this morning and seemed to be studying me intently, a habit he must have inherited from our side of the family. My cousin and myself had always been fascinated with what lay beneath facades, whether of people or architecture, and so, as children, we had spent many an hour watching and dissecting the interactions between various people in our city. If he had indeed come by that particular trait, and given his already apparent stubbornness, he would make a fine general and an even finer king. "Yes, little one. You will be a force to be reckoned with" I murmured "but first you must learn that your toes are for balance and not eating".

I gently extracted said toes from his mouth where he had been sucking on them and contemplated the near future. He was already holding his head up on his own and could crawl short distances with ease, it would not be long before he learned how to walk. That was a milestone that Hektor was looking forward to but Andromache and I were secretly dreading.

Astyanax was immensely curious about everything and, already, he had managed to get a hold of my necklace, my hair, my bracelets and, of course the embroidered neckline of my dress. I could only imagine how many pots, vases, and priceless heirlooms he would break once he was able to reach them. The servants would have to get creative with repositioning things and both my cousin and I would have to find a safe hiding place for our jewellery. Not to mention, Hektor's armor and weapons.

"Gods help us" I thought then lit some incense in front of my little shrine to Artemis before leaving my chambers.

When the little prince and I arrived in the dining hall, King Priam turned his head and regarded me with his ageless blue eyes, a slight furrow in his brow, before he smiled at the baby. Contrary to the required formalities in a royal court which called for him to merely look at the child but not be seen as being fond of him, he genuinely enjoyed holding his grandson and I gently lowered the little one into his arms. "Thank you, Ismena. You look lovely this morning and none the worse for wear after last night's celebration" he greeted me and I felt my cheeks burn.

"I certainly have both Briseis and the chief healer to thank for that. If it had not been for their efforts, I would have been considerably less cheerful" I replied sheepishly with a sideways glare at said priestess, who hid her amusement behind one hand

"Indeed, Andromache informs me that you had a confrontation with my youngest son last night and that he kissed you without your permission" he added seriously and, at that, both Paris and Helen looked up and Hektor put his fork down and glared at his younger brother.

"Indeed but it was as much my fault as it was his. I should not have drank so much wine while in his company and will avoid doing so in the future. Anything more, I would prefer to say in close quarters, your highness, for I am well aware that the walls in here have ears" I stated then seated myself and turned my attention to my breakfast. Talk at the table ceased as others took my example and focused on eating and, though I sensed Paris' dark eyes drilling into my head several times, I ignored not only him but his wife as well. Despite my dislike of them, I had no desire to be the one to start trouble between them and sought to remove myself from the situation completely by making it clear that I would say nothing more on the subject. In public, at least.

When I was finished, I excused myself from the table and took Astyanax from my cousin, remarking only that it was time for our walk and that I would return with him when he was hungry again. I was thankful for being able to use our daily routine as an excuse to leave because my heart had suddenly begun to pound like a drum and I was once again filled with apprehension.

As I walked with the child, I noticed that my nervousness was mirrored in the expressions of those I passed. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells and a steady wind was blowing at us from the west. If there were ships heading in our direction, they would be aided by the weather and, right then, that was definitely not a good thing.

"Gods help us" I thought for the second time that day then the baby began to fuss and I decided to cut the walk short. If there was a time that I would be needed in the temple, it was then.


	5. To Defend One's Own

The rays of the late afternoon sun lengthened the shadows of trees and walls as I returned to the city from the temple. Though I mainly attended only the morning and evening ceremonies due to my duties in the palace, I had stayed most of the day to pray for my city and to reflect on my life. There were maids aplenty and Hektor had no reports to attend until shortly before dinner, though I hoped that he had consulted with the generals about the very real threat that approached. Nodding grimly to the guards who allowed me entrance, I went not to my own rooms but to see Priam's second daughter and one of my closest friends. Cassandra.

People said that she was mad or, at the very least, extremely ill because of so-called hallucinations but I thought they were just too simple to understand what she was trying to impart. No one knew exactly what had happened to her, only that she seemed to have developed these visions shortly after she had become a woman at fourteen, though there were certainly many rumours. But, ever since I had become a chosen of Artemis, we had been close and I thought of her more as a sworn-sister than just a friend so we confided in each other. Her version of events had chilled my blood, for she had explained that Apollo had come to her one evening and attempted to bed her but she refused him. Enraged, he had cursed her with visions of the future that no one would believe if she spoke of them. Still, she had tried to warn her friends and family and, true to the curse, everyone thought she had gone insane. Everyone but me and, quite possibly, Hektor.

Subsequently, I had regarded the sun with wary eyes and, despite never having cared much for vanity in the first place, was sincerely glad that the gods found me lacking in appearance. As for men, well... that was a different story entirely. I had never been short of admirers but also had never encouraged them either because, frankly, I was content with my position in life and saw no need to fix what wasn't broken.

I knocked softly on the door and glared at a nearby maid who was staring at me but promptly scurried off when she saw that she'd been caught. A heavy sigh escaped me before I could prevent it and I cursed the gossips who felt it necessary to track my every movement just because I was related to the crown princess. "This place is full of vultures" I thought crossly then knocked again and heard a soft "come in" from inside.

Cassandra's room was plain for a princess and seemed to emphasize that her family wanted to forget she existed. The only pretty things she had were a set of three alabaster lamps, gifted to her by her late mother, a quartz vase given to her by my cousin, and the blue silk curtains that I had embroidered with gold thread and given to her for her birthday the previous year. Her bedding was plain white cotton, the walls were mainly bare, and the only other furniture was a wooden trunk for her few dresses, a small night table with one of the aforementioned lamps on it, and a vanity with no mirror that held the other two lamps. She had only a hand mirror, also inherited from her mother, and a gold handled hairbrush given to her by Hektor. As far as I knew, he was her only other visitor and the only other person, aside from Andromache and myself, who would speak to her in public without being forced to by protocol.

Briseis had admitted that her cousin made her uncomfortable and Paris avoided her while Priam only suffered her presence at dinner because Hektor demanded it.

Cassandra herself, however, was anything but plain. She was possessed of large dark eyes, like her mother's, with a finely etched face that was framed by long glossy hair as dark as fertile soil. I loved my cousin but the second-born princess was easily the most beautiful woman in Troy and, in my opinion, her beauty far outranked that of Helen. Of the three, she and Paris looked the most alike but could not have been more different in personality. Instead of being indignant at being treated so unfairly by her own blood, she had quietly accepted her lot in life and carried herself with a quiet dignity and grace that reminded me much of her mother.

She had refused to trade rooms with me when I had asked her to, incensed at the fact that my room was larger than hers and had a window and a balcony while she only had one large window. When I was younger, the sheer emptiness of her little room had made me cry and I had done everything I could to try and decorate it for her, including writing on the walls with ink, much to her amusement.

To this day, one of my childhood scribbles stating, simply, "I will never forget you", could still be seen on the wall next to her bed while the others had faded into smudges.

She smiled when she saw me and rose from her vanity stool so that I could embrace her "It is good to see you, sister, although I am surprised. Have you taken leave of the babe for a day or did they refuse to allow you to bring him here?" she asked with a soft laugh.

Surprised, she may well have been but I was not. She had only seen her nephew at dinners and the only reason she had gotten to hold him at all was because I had brought him with me on one of my visits a month after his birth. Inevitably, Priam had found out and had forbidden me let her near his grandchild ever again or I would lose my post. As if he was afraid that she was contagious or meant the baby harm. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Paris, however, was allowed to hold the baby whenever he pleased and that was what vexed me more than anything. So, out of genuine dislike for the prince and a healthy dose of vengeful anger, I did all I physically could to make sure that our paths never crossed when I had the child.

"They did" I said "but you know how well I listen. Had he been with me, I'd have come anyway". She grinned knowingly and it relieved me that she was still able to smile when anyone of lesser character would have become bitter and withdrawn...or gone genuinely mad. "I did, however, bring you flowers" I held up the little posy of wildflowers I had collected from just beyond the temple grounds and her face lit up then she hurried over to fill the empty vase with water from her wash basin so that they would not wilt.

"At least she has a washroom like mine" I thought morosely and handed her the flowers so that she could arrange them as she pleased. "Thank you, Ismena. That poor vase hasn't seen flowers since the last bunch I had wilted in the heat a month or so ago. I simply forgot to replace them because of...well, you know" she said and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her again. I could only imagine how seldom she had actual human contact and her eyes told me how distressing her visions were.

"I do not want you to pity me, sister" she said softly and I squeezed her gently "I don't" I replied honestly. Yes I felt bad for her but it usually manifested itself as anger or the desire to help her as much as I could just by being a woman of my word and not forgetting her. I didn't lie about where I had been when someone asked and I spoke of her as just as I would have any other dear friend. The only things I would not mention were the visions but I was sure that my lack of surprise when certain things took place was definitely noticeable.

"Good. Now tell me, how is Briseis? I've not seen in her in nearly a year now except at dinner" she did not mention that said cousin did not talk to her at dinner and I made a mental note to speak to Briseis about it when I saw her next. Internally I winced because I knew that the most recent news would not sit well with Cassandra but that didn't mean I would lie.

"Briseis..." I took a deep breath "swore herself to Apollo on her fourteenth birthday. She has been an acolyte for several months now". As I had expected, Cassandra's face paled and she became very still "so that is why she no longer speaks to me" she whispered suddenly. My first thought was to deny it outright but then I began to wonder if she was, in fact, correct. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder just as she broke down and I helped her sit on her bed as she wept "oh gods, Briseis why?" she sobbed "her parents would have been heartbroken, had they lived to see this day. They had always wanted grandchildren. Now she will die alone, just like me".

"Cassandra" I said, as gently as I could "you will not be alone as long as I still live. I cannot visit you as often as I would like because of your father but even he will not live forever. Once Astyanax is old enough to attend lessons, I will have much more time to spend with you and when Priam dies, Hektor will clear your name. Your brother has not forgotten you, no matter what you may think or what the others say and it saddens him immensely to know that you live like this because he too is bound by your father's will"

She raised her head and looked at me then with the tormented eyes of one who has seen far too many things that she shouldn't have and I felt my blood turn to ice. "Hektor will not live that long, Ismena" she revealed "the Greeks are coming- as I am sure you, too- have sensed, and they bring with them a warrior who will not be felled until our city is being gutted by flames. Achilles will enslave my cousin and kill my brother and our father will be killed by one of the kings. Your future, however, has not yet been shown to me, nor have those of Paris or Andromache"

I swallowed hard and nodded but suppressed the urge to dismiss her words and thanked my goddess that I was able to do so. Artemis had taken me under her wing long before I had hit puberty and I had not doubt that it was she who protected my mind against her brother's influence. I wondered about parts of her prophecy but my intuition told me that the vast majority of it was correct. Especially then, with the pieces of visions that I had been experiencing in the past few days.

Withholding nothing, I told her everything that had happened in the past two days and, by the end of my tale, her eyes had nearly taken over her face. "He should not have done that" she said quietly "Artemis has been protective of you since even before you joined the temple. She chose you long before Althea did and there will be no reward for his actions"

"At this point, I doubt he cares. How many sane Trojan men would steal the wife of a king while negotiating a peace treaty between our land and theirs?" I pointed out and she only nodded sadly in agreement. The gong chimed then, signaling that it was time for the evening meal, and I helped her brush and arrange her long hair before we went down to dinner together.

I made a point of ignoring the stares from those we passed while going down the stairs as well as those of the people seated in the dining hall. It was rare for me to attend dinner in my temple attire, primarily because it consisted of a green hunting dress that was sheared off at the knees to allow freedom of movement and was bound at the waist with a wide brown leather belt that laced up on the left side. My hair was pulled back into a single long plait and my brown leather sandals had a wide strap at the ankles to prevent them from becoming dislodged while running. The colour of the dress was the only thing that kept it from becoming entirely translucent when lit from behind and I was showing far more skin than was typically appropriate for the palace but the amulet sitting on my breastbone and the hunting knives strapped to my hips usually prevented anyone from questioning me.

To the royals and nobles in their long blue and white robes, decorated with various precious metals and stones, I appeared foreign and savage and Hektor grinned at me as I bowed my head respectfully to him and his father "you look like an Amazon. Did you have no time to change?" I shook my head and returned the smile. "At least I am clean and all of the important parts are completely covered" I retorted with a laugh before kissing my cousin on the cheek in greeting.

Both he and my cousin then greeted Cassandra but Priam only nodded at her to acknowledge her presence and I gave her hand a quick squeeze before motioning with my head towards our seats. Though my seat was usually further down the table, no one objected when I sat down beside her and we left the two seats in front of us vacant in case Paris and Helen came down. Cassandra whispered to me that she would keep the peace and sat down in the place beside where Helen would be sitting.

Wine was served soon after we were seated and we both took a healthy cupful to last us through the meal. If we thought we had planned our arrangement well, we were proven wrong as soon as the couple in question came to the table. Over the edge of my cup, I saw Helen look at us then turn and say something to Paris and I swallowed my mouthful before leaning in to speak to the princess "I think someone is displeased with our choice of seating".

Cassandra followed my gaze then placed one hand gently over mine on my lap "well we will be courteous and act as if nothing is amiss. Regardless of what they think of me, I am still a princess here and you are a dear friend. I will just say that the seat beside mine was empty and I invited you to sit with me" she stated firmly.

The couple approached and my left hand clenched instinctively as if preparing for battle, my nails digging into the flesh of my palm, but said nothing. Only when Paris looked down his nose at me did I greet him formally, keeping my tone casual, acting as if nothing were amiss. Taking a cue from Priam, I gave a cursory nod to Helen to acknowledge her existence then glanced over and waved at Briseis who had just arrived and was now making her way to her place at the table, beside Polyxena who was also a virgin bride of Apollo. The youngest of Priam's children at fourteen years old, Polyxena was a reclusive girl who spoke little and rarely came to court so I barely knew her. She had not the charisma of her oldest brother nor the beauty of her oldest sister and therefore seemed to be relegated to the sidelines of her large family.

However, she too ignored Cassandra and that did not sit well with me. "You are not in your place, Ismena" Paris' voice drew my attention back to the situation unfolding beside me and Cassandra sighed "the chair beside me was empty and I invited her to sit with me so that we do not have to yell across the table to speak to one another. Father does not mind" she said quietly.

Paris looked at her and his lip twisted in derision, causing me to give him a warning look that was ultimately ineffective. "Cowards will fight only when aware that the brave are held prisoner by their loyalty and morals" I thought and my entire body tensed.

"Cease your babbling, woman. You should never be allowed out of your room, lest your insanity taint the mind of my innocent wife" he said and I saw red for a few moments but, when I would have risen from my seat and thrashed him in front of the entire assembly, Cassandra stopped me by placing her hand once again on my knee.

"Said "wife" is **Greek**, Paris, and married to **you**. She should be used to both madness and ranting by now. Besides, you are not qualified to make such a judgment of your** sister's** mental state. The physicians have examined Cassandra and concluded that she is in perfect health. Speak only of that which is known to you or you will inevitably come to harm" the barely veiled threat left my mouth as an angry hiss and my left hand wrapped itself about the handle of one of my knives. Helen's wide eyes flickered repeatedly from Paris to Cassandra and I was not sure whether she was shocked that Cassandra was related to him or afraid of further conflict.

"Perhaps we would be better off to eat dinner in your rooms" Cassandra suggested softly to me, her dark eyes glittering with tears, and I grew even angrier at the sight of her pain. No one spoke to a princess of Troy like that and got away with it.

I nodded but held my tongue as she rose and left the table then I stood and shoved my chair back in without even so much as a wince at the loud noise it made when it connected with the table.

"Apparently, I am the only one who seems to mind that a **Trojan ****princess** is being treated like a stray **dog** by her own family while the **wife** of our **enemy **sits in a position of status at our table. If you ever speak to her or any Trojan like that again, you both will find out what I do with traitors" I snapped acidly and slid past them, then followed my solemn friend to my room.

We ate dinner then I brought Cassandra back to her room and waited until she locked the door before returning to my own to prepare for bed. No sooner had I locked the door and started undressing, however, than someone knocked and I sighed inwardly. The day had been taxing enough already and all I wanted was a good night's sleep but the fates obviously had other ideas when planning the course of my life and none of them had to do with rest.

"I will have plenty of time to rest when I am dead, I suppose" I muttered to myself then hollered "who is it?"

"A messenger from the king"

I quickly put on a suitably modest dress, brushed out my hair, and rushed to open the door. The messenger, who could not have been much older than I, looked taken aback when I appeared and I smiled kindly at him "yes?".

My demeanour had the desired effect because the confusion on his face spoke volumes before he had the chance to utter a single word. Whatever message he was delivering likely had to do with my behavior at dinner and now I could see him wondering why it had been issued.

"King Priam sends an order for you to appear in the grand hall immediately".

"Of course, please tell him I will be there as soon as I am presentable" I replied politely

"Yes, my lady"

Only when he hurried away to relay my message did I see my cousin standing in the doorway of hers and Hektor's chambers, her brow furrowed in concern. Once the messenger was out of sight, she disappeared for a moment then reappeared with her son and came to me. "What was that about?" she inquired as I closed the door of my room behind her "he told me that King Priam wishes to see me immediately. I suspect that it has something to do with the argument I had with Paris at dinner. He insulted Cassandra in front of his wife and everyone within earshot so I scolded him for it" I told her and put my amulet back on and neatened my hair.

Andromache whitened and she quickly pushed the baby into my arms "take him with you and, if Priam questions it, tell him that the baby is staying with you tonight because Hektor and I are otherwise engaged. It is not much but it will at least buy us time to find a solution to this" she then kissed my forehead "it will be alright. Just do not mention Paris and Helen unless he speaks of them first".

I smiled bitterly "I will do my best, cousin".


	6. Looking within

So it was that, long after everyone else had deserted the great hall, I found myself standing in front of the king, his chief adviser, the second-in-command of Apollo, and four guards. One on either side of the king and two standing at the doors behind me. The priest appeared somewhat distressed by this meeting and kept glancing over at the king as if unsure of something. He had known me from the time I was in swaddling cloths because my father had frequently brought me with him to give offerings to Apollo on behalf of our family and so I reasoned that I was definitely to be punished. Adjusting Astyanax so that he was more comfortable, I stood as straight and tall as the pillars of my temple and waited patiently for someone to speak.

"Ismena, why have you brought the child here?"

I was expecting this and I gave the correct reply, as per my cousin "he is staying with me tonight because the Crown prince and princess are otherwise engaged and I am not one to shirk my duties, your highness"

"You were at the temple for much of the day"

"Yes"

"Are your duties there complete?"

"For today, yes"

"Good."

The priest nodded approvingly at me and I bowed my head slightly in deference before resuming my position with my attention on the king.

Priam seemed to sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if beset by a sudden headache "do you know why you are here, Ismena?" he asked and I slowly shook my head.

"No I truly do not, your highness"

"Can you explain what happened at dinner this evening? I heard only parts of it but my son came to me afterwards and complained bitterly about your treatment of him and his wife" he said and I fought the urge to laugh. That was typical of Paris, the spoilt brat.

"Your highness, as you saw, I accompanied your daughter Cassandra to dinner and there were four seats in a row empty where she usually sits. She invited me to sit with her so that we could converse while we ate and, since no one was occupying that fourth seat, we both thought that no one would mind me sitting there. Until Paris and Helen arrived; no one even mentioned it, including yourself and Prince Hektor, so we talked and drank our wine and were minding our own business. Then Paris and Helen came over to us and said, quote: "You are not in your place, Ismena" unquote. To which, Cassandra replied that she had invited me to sit with her because there was a spare seat and he said, to his own sister, that she should stop babbling nonsense and should not be allowed out of her room because the mind of his innocent wife shouldn't be subjected to the ranting of a crazy person"

One of the guards made a noise that was suspiciously akin to that of someone choking, the priest raised an eyebrow, and the king glared at the offending soldier, giving me a moment to force back the amused smile that would have appeared on my own face.

"And what reply did you make to that?"

"Naturally, I was offended on her behalf so I told him that his wife was Greek and therefore should be used to it by now. I then also made it known that all of the physicians who examined and spoke with Cassandra had proclaimed her to be in perfect health and I myself have seen no signs of madness so he didn't know what he was talking about"

Both the guard and one of the king's advisers lost their composure and started chuckling and the two guards on the platform both tried to hide their smiles behind their helmets but with little success.

"I am aware that I may have spoken out of line, your highness, but no one else came to her defense and, while she is my close friend, she is also a princess of Troy and should be respected as such. Not ridiculed in public by her own brother" I finished with conviction. No matter how he decided to view my words, I honestly believed that I had done right by my people and that was what mattered to me.

Priam studied me for a moment then bowed his head as the priest leaned over to say something to him. Astyanax began to fuss in my arms and I shushed him gently, rocking him against me with the hope that he would fall asleep.

No such luck.

The baby was wide awake and was fascinated by the shiny amulet that dangled not too far from his little nose so he grabbed it and, naturally, tried to put it in his mouth. After extricating my now slippery pendant from his grasp, I tucked it under my dress and looked up at the men assembled to see if they had reached a verdict.

"I do agree with you on the latter. Cassandra, whatever her state, is still my daughter and indeed a princess. I commend you for your loyalty to her and also to Hektor, who speaks fondly of you. However, I am more than aware of the animosity between yourself and Paris and that it has grown to encompass his wife. The latter of whom has done nothing to deserve your ire, unless she has and I've not been made aware of it..."

"She irritates me merely by being within our walls" I thought to myself and regarded him steadily "your highness, if I may speak freely for a moment"

"Please do"

I took a deep breath and began by appealing to the one thing that I knew he would not dismiss. His faith. "Her presence here causes me much concern on the behalf of my people. I am a chosen of Artemis and have much faith in the gods but I also know that they often curse mortals who tamper with their designs. Helen was given to Menelaus in marriage by Zeus himself and, not only did he did not mistreat her, she bore him a daughter whom she abandoned by coming here. By the virtue of the gods, your highness, a woman cannot be married to multiple men at the same time and, since Menelaus is neither dead nor infertile, there is no grounds for a divorce. Therefore, her marriage to Menelaus is still valid and that between her and Paris is void in the eyes of the primary gods. Aphrodite and Ares were lovers, despite her being married, and that ended in disaster. He was humiliated by Hephaestus and mocked continually by the other gods, including Apollo. With that in mind, we can certainly conclude that the Divine one would extend the same mockery to your son and, by association, our people should they chose to accept this as morally correct" I pointed out then paused to mind the baby, who was squeaking rather loudly as if to protest his exclusion from the proceedings. Either that or he was hungry which I, being yet childless, could do little about.

When I lifted my head, the advisers were murmuring to each other and to the king while the priest wore an expression of succinct approval and he nodded at me in agreement.

"If I may finish. The purpose of that voyage to Sparta was to establish an Alliance and due to Paris' lack of self-discipline and Helen's refusal to adhere to her marital vows; it has failed and provided our enemies with a valid reason to wage war on us. A war that will inevitably take the lives of many of our men but leave them both unharmed since neither of them can fight and will not be on the front lines. Therefore, they are both to blame and that is the reason for my ire. If you wish to cast me out of the palace for defending your daughter and my country, then I will take what possessions I came with and leave without complaint. I am grateful for what I have received while here but I would sooner give it all up than betray my own just so our prince can have a foreign woman to warm his bed" I concluded then fell silent.

"You do not yet know love, Ismena" the King said.

I pressed my lips into a thin line of disapproval "if it causes someone to bring ruin upon his entire country and family for the sake of a pretty face, then I will gladly die without knowing it"

He stared at me as if he had never seen me before and the priest looked over at his liege "your highness, it appears that Artemis selects her chosen ones well. Ismena has always been headstrong but her concern was never for herself and still is not. She speaks true and it sounds to me like she has received messages from the goddess herself to cause her to act this way. To banish her from the palace would gravely undermine the character of any person who defends your other children against Paris" he said firmly and the adviser closest to him, who looked old enough to have vultures circling over his head, nodded.

"With all due respect, Prince Paris' behavior, as Lady Ismena has described it, was inexcusable. He is welcome to have his opinions about her highness Cassandra's sanity but it was poor form to use them to insult her in public. Especially at her own family's table!"

The adviser on the other side of the king agreed with him but had a different viewpoint "your highness, say that the victim in question was not Cassandra but Hektor instead. Would this trial still be taking place?"

Even the guards raised their eyebrows at that and I nodded seriously "he has a valid point" I contributed softly "for I would have defended Hektor, Helenus, and even Polyxena, with equal indignation had Paris spoken to them thus".

The king shook his head and rose from his seat "I am not going to banish you, Ismena" he said, walking down the stairs to approach me. Standing in front of me, he took the hand that was not occupied with the baby and simply held it "you are young and strong and the fire in your veins sometimes causes you to speak without thinking" he said.

I smiled "that, I am not too proud to admit"

Much to my surprise and relief, he returned the smile "then perhaps you are wiser than I thought. I will ask you only to watch how you speak to Paris and Helen and do not think for a moment that I will not be speaking to my son about this. He, too, must take responsibility for his ill-thought actions this evening. That is all. I bid you goodnight and may Apollo keep the demons from your dreams"

"And yours as well. Thank you, your highness" I replied in kind, bowing respectfully, then I bowed twice more in turn, to the priest and the advisers, thanking them for their defense before leaving the room. With a soft prayer of thanks to my lady, I practically flew towards my rooms and slowed only when I heard a door open. Hektor emerged from his room and touched his forehead with a sigh of relief when he saw me approaching "come in and sit with us a moment. I wish to hear what was said" he told me and stepped to the side to let me into their rooms.

Both were dressed for bed but the worry etched into my cousin's face made me smile despite my own weariness. Clearly, they had not been "otherwise engaged" at all. Astyanax squealed in delight at the sight of his mother and I gave him to her then hugged her firmly "do not worry so much cousin, it will give you wrinkles. I am not to be banished"

I told them everything that was said and then the verdict that was given and Hektor made a face "you _do_ watch how you speak to them" he snorted "I have seen murder in your eyes when my brother opens his mouth and the only reason he was able to touch you at all the other night without losing his head was because you were drunk".

"That aside, your trial is only further proof that my father is gradually taking leave of his senses" he said dejectedly and ran one hand through his hair "I know they are coming for her and, this afternoon, I warned the generals to prepare for war. The army is ready, so now we can do naught but wait"

"We will not have to wait long" I added softly "the wind was blowing from the west today and will have hastened their approach. I will sleep with my knives at my bedside from now on".

Later, as I walked back to my room, my mind began to wander and my thoughts turned to the gods. What would it be like to watch everything wither and die while one remained young and unchanged? How did they cope with the deaths of the mortals they had chosen for divine tasks and guided through their lives? What was my own purpose in all of this, aside from the roles I played in the temple and palace?

With a shake of my head, I sighed and opened my door. There was no point in asking questions that might never be answered, especially when I had only so many years – maybe only days – left to accomplish whatever tasks the goddess had in store for me.

Hektor was right. All we could do now was wait.

I had changed into my nightgown and was sitting at my vanity, brushing my hair, when another knock came at my door and I slammed the brush down irritably then stood. "What in the name of Ares do you want NOW?" I snapped then threw open the door, fuming, to see none other than Paris standing there in his nightclothes.

"I came by because we need to talk" he said gravely.

After what had occurred earlier that evening, it was not surprising that I was in no mood to accommodate him and it must have been evident because he did not move closer to me or the door.

"Can it wait until morning?"

"No"

"How do you know that, after having witnessed your utter disrespect for your own sister and then having been tried for treason for defending her, I won't let you in here just so that I can kill you?"

"I don't"

"Now he decides to be brave" I thought irritably and heaved a sigh of long-tried patience. The night was just getting better and better.

"Well, come in then. But I promise nothing in the way of safety" I warned and walked back to my vanity. Paris closed and bolted my door and I set one of my knives on my vanity within easy reach in case he had any delusions about how angry I really was. He didn't, however, approach me but, instead, removed his robe then actually had the nerve to lay down on his back on my bed, resting his head on his folded arms.

"What in the name of...Get off of my bed!" I yelped and grabbed my knife.

"If I am going to die, it does not matter what I do, does it?" he shot back.

"I would rather not stain my bedding with your blood. The laundry maids would be cross with me and I would have to explain to your father why your head is on a pike in front of my door"

"And why I was in your room in the first place, since you hate me so much"

My hand gripped the hilt of my hunting knife so tightly that my knuckles were white and, had he smiled, I would have killed him without a second thought, king and country be damned. But his face remained solemn and something about his demeanour gave me pause "Paris...why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for tonight"

My jaw dropped and I gaped at him for a moment then started to laugh.

"You come to my room in the middle of the night, in your robe and not much else, have the nerve to lay down on my bed, and now you want to apologize for insulting your own blood in front of your Greek wife and everyone else within earshot?" I said incredulously.

"Yes"

"Then I am afraid you have the wrong room. Cassandra's room is three doors down the hall"

"She is likely asleep"

"That is no excuse. You humiliated her in her own home in front of a foreigner. She is entitled to an apology, regardless of the hour" I insisted, setting my brush down with a snap and turning to face him with my arms crossed. We stared each other down for a long while then, finally, he got off the bed and came towards me and I reached for my knife but he shook his head then knelt by my feet "you are not going to kill me, Ismena" he said.

"What makes you so sure?"

As if his position wasn't precarious enough, he captured the hand that was resting in my lap then studied it, running just the very tips of his fingers down my wrist and over my fingers "because that would be too easy"

Both of my eyebrows nearly ran off into my hairline and he looked up, a serious expression on his comely face "you and your sisters are hunters. You enjoy the thrill of the chase more than the actual kill itself. That is why you spit fire at me whenever possible and even draw arms against me because you know it will keep me at bay. But every morning I still wake up in the same room and when I leave it, you're still glaring at me and the cycle repeats itself"

Nothing irritated me more than not being able to find a suitable response for something but, strangely enough, he didn't seem to expect an answer. So I found myself listening while the younger prince, who was not well-known for being terribly observant, drew a concise picture of my animosity towards him.  
>"The other reason is that, despite your opinion of my personal faults and failings, I am still a Trojan and your unfailing loyalty to our people dictates that, unless I do something that makes it necessary for you to personally defend yourself or your family, you won't kill me. You may well kill Helen, but not me"<p>

His attention returned to my hand and, feeling rather vulnerable, I resisted the urge to yank it out of his grasp, unwilling to show him that he had managed to get under my skin.

"I do not fear you but I respect and envy you. You have more inner strength and self-discipline than most of the soldiers under my brother's command and certainly more than I do. Anyone can run out and steal a wife or throw a spear. But not many could stand alone in a hall full of people and defend someone who is being wronged, without a thought towards how they will be perceived for doing so. You did and I hated you for it...even more so because I knew you wouldn't care how I felt"

"That is why you told your father" I said slowly as comprehension dawned on me and he nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips "I knew he would not do anything about it because if he did, there would be an uproar. As it was, Polyxena told me off after you left...yes, you heard that right. My shy reclusive little sister heard our little altercation and scolded me for making a scene at dinner, which did nothing to help my wounded pride after you called me a traitor. Your cousin, I am sure, would have wrung my neck had her hands not been occupied with the baby and Helenus told me to grow up. Had father thrown you out of the palace, half of my family and our guards would have followed you. Nevertheless, I am sorry for putting you through that and for worrying Andromache" he replied

I sighed and withdrew my hand to rub my face with quiet frustration "your apology is accepted but, as enlightening as this has been, Paris, I still do not understand why you are here"

He got to his feet and, only half aware of what I was doing, I rose with him "because I wished to see you" he said simply and that was enough to snap me back to full alertness.

"What?" I sputtered "you have a woman, who is apparently supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world, waiting for you in your room and yet you wished to see me?"

"Yes"

"Are you mad?"

"Perhaps, but I believe we established that already"

By that point, I was starting to get a headache from talking in circles and I made a face at him "Paris, go to bed"

"Not until you ask me"

"Ask you what?"

"The question that has been on the tips of everyone's tongues since I brought Helen back here"

I blinked several times then gave up and spat it out "oh, for the love of the gods, alright. Why her? You could have had almost any woman in either Troy or Greece and Aphrodite herself seems fond of you. So why did you feel the need to steal the wife of our enemy?"

Before I could react, he embraced me and kissed both of my cheeks then lowered his mouth to my ear "because you would have approved of my first choice even less" he murmured.

He then pulled away, retrieved his robe and bid me goodnight, while I stood there gaping at him like a fish out of water.

Paris left to to to his bed and his wife and somehow, thought I don't remember actually moving, I locked the door and removed my jewelery. But after I had climbed into my bed, which was still warm from his body, and doused the candles; I looked over at the window and wondered if it was even worth going to bed at all. Apollo would begin his daily journey in only a couple of hours and I had a lot to think about.


	7. What the Morning Brings

_The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the sky. Cobalt blue and dotted with stars, completely uninterrupted by anything, like someone had dropped a dome over me. Confused and knowing that there should have been a roof over my head, I sat up and discovered that my bed was no longer in the palace but on a flat area surrounded by pure white marble columns so tall that they seemed to touch the sky. At the same moment, I also realized that I was naked and covered only by a thin sheet. But where was I?_

_My unease only increased as I turned over to on my other side, gathering the sheet around me - as if that would provide any sort of protection from anything - and surveyed my surroundings. Or lack thereof. All I could see past the columns was the unending sky then a noise from my other side made me turn back and, where there had been empty space before, there was a man sitting on a white and gold couch with a sheet of red and gold fabric covering him from the waist down. There was also a tall slender woman standing behind him but, though I thought I recognized her from somewhere, her face was completely featureless. No nose or eyes, or even a mouth. Just long wavy dark hair surrounding a blank head and she was clad in a pale gold silk chiton, with a strange looking bracelet on her left wrist._

_He was startlingly beautiful, with curly hair that was a shade or two lighter than Paris', brilliant blue eyes, and a tall toned body that rivaled any sculpture of any man I had seen thus far. His skin was nearly as pale as my own and his lips were flushed pink like the petals of wild roses but his jaw jutted out in stubborn proclamation of his gender and, far lower, another part of his body was equally prominent._

_"Remember, not until the battle is over" the woman said, though how she spoke with no mouth was a complete mystery to me. Also a mystery was what exactly her words referred to. What battle?_

_I didn't have the chance to ask because the woman walked away without another word, leaving me with the man who looked as though he were ready to explode. I wanted to yell at her to stay, not to leave me with whoever he was but I didn't know who she was either. Only that she wasn't Artemis, who had fair hair and golden eyes and usually wore a hunting dress when she appeared to me, not a long gown._

_With one last glance over his shoulder at the departing woman, the man rose from the couch, letting the sheet fall away carelessly to expose himself, and walked towards me with complete confidence. Arrogance seemed to seep from his very pores and I immediately drew up my guard, crossing my legs and staring at him defiantly in a manner that had served me well ever since I had become a woman. Who in Hades was he?_

_"Hello, Ismena. Why so confused? you did call upon me, after all" he said appearing almost amused and that only irritated me more. What was he talking about?  
><em>

_"I did not call on anyone" I protested hotly "besides, who are you?"_

_The beautiful lips curled into a smirk and, had he been anyone I knew, I'd have wiped it off his face with the back of my hand. However, my intuition told me that he was more dangerous than he looked so I stilled my hands and suppressed my temper. Anger would not solve the mystery of who he was or why he was here but patience very well could._

_"Ah, there is that famous temper. I thought my sister was exaggerating when she said you had a tongue like a lash and fire in your blood" he remarked and, a split second later, I found myself pinned to the bed by an unbelievably strong hand. His lips came down on mine, hard enough to bruise them, and I swore I tasted blood. I didn't even have time to think before his other hand landed on my breast and began to knead it roughly, his thumb rubbing the tip until it hardened, while a distinctive hardness rubbed against my thigh. My lips parted in a silent gasp and he immediately seized that opportunity to invade my mouth, his tongue sliding against mine, sending liquid heat through my entire body._

_Despite my anger at being assaulted like this, my body betrayed me and my hips shifted to cradle his erection. A growl rumbled in his chest and his hands moved from my waist and breasts down to my thighs, gripping them and drawing them up to embrace his hips. As he did so, his mouth moved from mine, down to my neck and he bit down, hard but not hard enough to break the skin, making me cry out in surprise and pain. His erection throbbed against my centre and my hands clenched themselves in the sheets in preparation for what that I knew was coming. I closed my eyes as his hips began to roll forward, not wanting him to see my pain, and wondered where the goddess was now that I needed her._

My eyes opened suddenly and my body was as stiff as a board, my hands clenching the sheets that were twisted around me, as the last images of the dream faded into the bright sun. It was morning and I was alone in my bed. With an audible sigh of relief, I relaxed and closed my eyes for just a moment to whisper thanks to whomever saw it fit for me to wake when I did.

The dream disturbed me more than any other I'd had in the past few days, primarily because of what it described and who _wasn't _in it. Had it been Paris holding me down, I'd have been able to dismiss it outright as nonsense brought on by our conversation the previous evening. I briefly pondered the possibility that the man was a manifestation of Paris in some way but there were three glaring differences between the two.

First, obviously, was physical appearance. Though they both were clean shaven, Paris did not have blue eyes by any stretch of the imagination and his hair was darker. The man in the dream had at least half a foot on him in height and his skin, in contrast with the olive toned skin of the prince, was pale and seemed to glow from within. Secondly, I knew full well that Paris did not have the strength to restrain me with one hand. Finally, in the many years I had known him, Paris had never approached me directly with the intent to assault me. Though he was well known for seduction, as far as I had heard, he had never taken a woman against her will and the man in my dream had made it clear that he was not quite so noble.

The gong outside tore me out of my idle thoughts and I sat up, feeling the familiar weight of dread settling in my stomach. We weren't due to receive any ambassadors from foreign lands for at least another month yet.

Still half-asleep, I wrapped my blanket around my lower body and ran out onto my balcony, my breasts covered by my long hair.

Ignoring the startled looks from Paris and Helen who were also on their balcony two doors down from my room, I focused on the shoreline and the last vestiges of peaceful contemplation evaporated as my heart sank into my feet.

There were ships on the horizon. Greeks.

"Oh gods" the words left my lips in a breathless gasp and my chest suddenly felt as though I had been kicked by a horse. Below me, I could vaguely hear that chaos was breaking loose as our people sought to shelter themselves and their loved ones behind the fortress walls but I did not see them. My eyes remained fixated on the dark forms that marred the perfect mirror of the water's surface and my hands tightened on the railing of my balcony.

All of a sudden, the noise of panicked people and animals became crystal clear and my gut lurched alarmingly, causing me to return swiftly to my room. I barely made it to my privy before my stomach emptied its contents and, as such, I did not hear my bedroom door open and close nor someone enter my room.

I was abruptly made aware of the latter when a pair of warm hands swept my hair back from my face and shoulders "Ismena, were you drinking again last night?" Andromache inquired shakily. I could only shake my head in the negative then, strangely, my limbs stopped shaking, my mind cleared, and my insides calmed.

It was as if my body had rid itself of fear as well as last night's dinner and, suddenly, I felt an almost overwhelming need to kill. To convince myself that I had control over _something_. I wanted to feel my bow in my hands, to draw the string back and feel the smooth shaft of an arrow between my fingers, to sight my prey and watch it fall as the arrow pierced its heart. I wanted to kill every Greek that dared to set foot on my country's soil, cut them to pieces, and tan the hides into leather to make saddles.

The feeling soon passed, leaving me wondering where it had come from in the first place. I had always been predisposed to anger and violence but never had it been quite so graphic as it was in those few moments. For that brief period of time, I could actually see the blood of my enemies staining the pale sand red and vultures landing to feed on their remains. "Ares must be toying with me" I thought absently then thanked my cousin as she handed me a damp cloth to wipe my face.

"Do you think it was something you ate?" my cousin asked worriedly.

"No" I replied once I was able to speak coherently and something occurred to me that made me freeze in place. Something that had nothing to do with the nausea. While immensely grateful for being considered not attractive enough to merit Apollo's attention, I had forgotten that at least one of the gods was not so much concerned with fragile beauty as he was with fire and gore. To make matters worse, I had also used said god's ill-fated affair as justification for my own behavior towards Paris, who was highly favored by Aphrodite. That explained both why the prince kept coming around, why he had provoked me by laying on my bed, and what he had said about my supposed disapproval of his first choice.

He _knew_ that his behavior angered me, _knew _that I could not ignore it, and therefore _knew _that I would confront him. By using his knowledge of my character, he had gotten my attention and succeeded where every suitor before him had failed while I, because of my disdain for him, refused to think twice about it.

It was a trap...and I had walked right into it.

"By the steaming pits of Hades" I muttered darkly, more than a little horrified by my discovery "I might as well have drawn him a map". Aphrodite had been drawn to Ares by his beauty and fire and Paris was attracted to me for the same reasons but, unlike the god of war, I had not taken advantage of it because the attraction was not mutual.

Or was it?

My head was starting to hurt again and I touched the bridge of my nose as if to physically turn my thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"I saw the ships. The Greeks are here" I said and my cousin nodded, wide-eyed, her face pale with fear yet to be voiced. She and Hektor had been the first to see them and he had gone down to alert the king then lead the army in the first assault, leaving her scared and feeling helpless.

Despite my unclothed state, she did not recoil from my embrace and I held her as her tears wet my hair. We used to bathe together as children so nudity was not and never had been an object between us. "I am afraid...I have this feeling, that I will lose him" she whispered in a strangled voice that could have belonged to a child.

A lump rose in my throat and I fought back tears of my own "I am afraid I will lose you" I replied quietly and it was the truth. My father and sister had not wanted to see me since my mother's death because I was the reflection of her, right down to my seemingly odd green eyes. So, instead of losing only my mother, I lost my whole family and my cousin was all I had left.

With the arrival of the dawn, the first part of Cassandra's prophesy had come to pass.

I prayed to any gods and goddesses who would listen, that the rest would not. That it was merely another horrible dream from which I would wake up soon, go and play with Astyanax, eat breakfast with my surrogate family then watch Briseis dance for Apollo in the temple and everything would be normal.

It was the only prayer in my life that was not answered.

Andromache pulled back then stopped and brought one hand up to touch the left side of my neck, her eyes narrowing "Ismena, where did you get this mark?" she inquired suspiciously. "What mark?" I was completely confused and had no idea what she was referring to until she picked up my mirror and handed it to me so that I could see myself.

There, on the left side of my neck, was a small purple bruise and the blood drained from my face, leaving me as white as a sheet, as I remembered that the man in the dream had bit me there. I had been marked. "I have no idea" I answered honestly "I had a dream that I was being ravaged by someone and he bit me but I don't know who he was and when I woke up, I was alone in my room".

Andromache didn't look convinced but we were both aware that now was not the time to be fussing about a bruise on my skin, no matter how mysterious it was. Our country was at war and we were both needed to fulfill our respective roles. Hers as princess and mine as protector of the heir. "I will let it go for now but I want to know...was Paris in here last night?" she asked point blank and I sighed "he came to talk to me but I told him that I was in no mood for idle conversation and he left".

It was only half true but I knew that if I told her what he had said to me; we would be short one prince and he didn't deserve a swift death, nor did I want her to be imprisoned for murder. She nodded, seemingly satisfied with my response, and I breathed a word of thanks under my breath as she turned away and we left my privy.

I'd been marked by some mysterious man, realized that I might have developed a secret fondness for someone I loathed, and attracted the attention of a violent and temperamental god. If that all wasn't enough, the Greeks had just arrived to wage war on our country.

And I hadn't even had breakfast yet.


	8. Divine Misfortune

Thankfully, the arrival of our enemies meant that I didn't have time to think overlong about the strange dream and its implications. Many things needed to be done to prepare for war and I had to warn my sisters at the temple of what had transpired so that they wouldn't be caught unawares and captured. After dressing and grabbing a piece of bread and meat from the kitchen in lieu of eating in the dining hall as would be the norm, I ate whilst running to the gates that the guards were closing behind the legions of soldiers leaving to defend their home.

"I need to warn the clergy of Artemis. There are virgin women and girls out in the temple who do not know what is happening" I explained hurriedly and, though their reluctance was clearly written on their faces, the guards permitted me exit and agreed to leave two of their own outside the walls to notify the rest when I returned. With a promise to make haste, I thanked them profusely then took off at a run into the wilderness. Time was of the essence and the temple was situated far from the city. If I didn't hurry, by the time I returned with my sisters, the entire place could very well be swarming with enemy soldiers assessing the strength of the walls and we would be killed or, worse, captured. 

So focused was I on getting there in time to make it back to the city that it did not occur to me that we would have been safer in the temple. Only later, when I sought shelter there after the city was naught but smoking ruins, would I realize just how naive I was about the whole situation. In my haste; I also failed to think about the more immediate danger facing those in the temple of Apollo, the consequences of which would haunt me for a very long time afterward.

"ALTHEA!"I started hollering as soon as the temple came into view and, not a minute later, said priestess emerged, her face clearly displaying her disapproval at having been interrupted. But that expression changed to one of immense concern once she saw me, for she knew that I would never come to the temple thus without good reason. My hair was sticking out of its neat plait, my clothing was dusty, sweat was pouring down my face and neck and my arms were scratched from running at top speed through the trees.

My muscles burned and I slid to a halt in front of the stairs, gasping for breath "the Greeks are here. I saw the ships myself and King Priam has given the order to close the gates. We must get everyone into the city at once!".

"Do we know how many have come?"

"The exact number is not known but horizon was full of ships..." I managed to say before her face paled and she turned abruptly then disappeared into the temple and I followed her. It did not take us long to clean out the treasury and, once all fourteen women and six girls gathered at the front of the temple, we began the journey back to the city with Althea and I at the head.

The guards saw us coming, thankfully, just as they began to close the gates entirely and they paused, directing tense smiles at the high priestess as we walked past. Althea knew the city well and so she continued to lead the women onwards as I stepped to the side to make sure everyone was with us. Many of them smiled as they passed and thanked me for being their guide, for not abandoning them. As if I ever would have. Despite my short temper at times, loyalty was always one of my better traits.

With a heartfelt thanks to the guards, I then followed in the rear to an old abandoned temple near the city walls where the coins and jewels were placed in my care. Then I gave Althea the coins to distribute among the women as she saw fit, so that they could buy food and other essentials for the coming days.

After the temporary shrine was finished and the temple thoroughly cleaned, we gathered in a circle and held a candlelight vigil for Troy.

It was near to the evening when I said my farewells and finally made my way back to the palace, weighed down with more jewelery than I had ever worn in my life. It was decided, or - rather - Althea had decided, that I would take the most valuable things and hide them in my closet until the danger had passed.

So it was that, under the cloak she had given me, I had at least twenty necklaces around my neck and a few more tucked into the top of my dress, bracelets on my ankles and up to my elbows on both arms, innumerable earrings and brooches fastened to the inner lining, and rings almost covering all of my fingers. I was understandably nervous, carrying about fifty years worth of offerings on my person, but it was necessary and all I could do was walk slowly and pray that no one touched me until I had put all of the jewels safely away in my room.

As soon as I arrived, I noticed that the palace was in an uproar and I saw several maids in tears as they passed. So the war had officially begun. My face was concealed so that no one knew who I was and, at that moment, no one appeared to care.

At least, that was my first impression.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANNOT FIND HER?" Hektor's voice boomed out, making me jump, and I heard a guard stammer his response.

"Your highness, the last I saw her this morning, she was going towards the gates but the outer guard would not have let her pass. We have searched the city far and wide, my lord, and there is no trace of her anywhere"

I groaned inwardly, remembering that I had not told anyone where I was going that morning before I had left for the temple. They were looking for me. Andromache's gentler voice was almost lost in the fuss but my keen ears picked it up nevertheless "she cannot have gone far. She was one of the first to see the ships and she knows how much danger we are in...perhaps more than we do"

Hektor sighed "search the city again and if she is not within..." I heard his voice crack "then we will prepare a funeral. She would not have allowed herself to be captured alive".

Mindful of the things I was carrying, I almost ran the rest of my way to the rooms "I have to appear soon or they are going to think I am dead" I muttered under my breath. I did not want Hektor or my cousin to worry unnecessarily about me, they had far too much to concern them already.

I undressed quickly and put all of the jewelery into a bag in my closet then slipped into a more appropriate gown of fine white linen shot with silver beads about the neckline and waist before brushing my hair and securing a simple chain with my religious pendant on it around my neck. A hasty look in the mirror told me that I looked presentable as I slipped on dainty leather sandals and then swiftly left my room.

However, I only made it about halfway down the hall before I had to plaster my back to the wall to avoid being bowled over by about two hundred pounds of supremely pissed-off armor clad prince.

"Ismena!"

Hektor saw me and I took a short break from my minor heart attack to nod at him affirmatively.

I did not have much time to recover though, for his hands gripped my shoulders and he glared at me, leaning down so that his nose was only an inch from mine. He resembled an angry bear and the look was one that undoubtedly scared his enemies halfway to Hades and back. But I was not frightened. Well, for the most part. I knew why he was angry and it warmed my heart to know that he cared so much as to worry about me, even though I felt guilty about making him do so in the first place "by the gods, woman, where were you? The guard couldn't find you and we were convinced you had been carried off or killed!"  
><em><br>_I shook my head "No, no. Thank the goddess, I am alive and well. I went to empty the temple and bring my sisters into the city to safety, as per Artemis' instructions. I am surprised the guards didn't say something as they guarded the gates until I returned" I explained.

His face immediately softened and I could see that he understood my reasons. He, too, was a leader and knew the responsibilities that I had to the other priestesses, for they were the same as the ones he had to the soldiers under his command.

His grip lessened and he backed up a step or two then looked me over critically, wanting to make sure I was truly alright. I smiled reassuringly at him "I am well, do not worry" I managed to get out before he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, almost crushing me again. But I didn't mind. Better him than that strange man from my dream.

"When I returned from the first battle, none of the maids could find you in the palace and Paris said the last time he saw you was this morning when you were on your balcony. Andromache told me you had gone to put the baby down for his nap and didn't return for the midday meal. We had men out searching the whole city but none could find you and father was pacing the reception room because he thought he had driven you to flee the city altogether. Do not ever do that again"

I had the decency at this point to blush, but thanks be to the gods that he could not see it. I would never have lived it down if he found out that Paris had seen me half naked. "I won't" I promised and hugged him back just as firmly.

We pulled apart just as Paris, Andromache, and Helen rounded the corner and Andromache's eyes grew wide then she handed the baby to Helen before running to me.

Within moments, my arms were full of my older cousin and she was holding me like her life depended on me. Little did I know that such a thing would come to pass.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" she said softly and I smiled again "I was bringing my sisters into the city from the temple so that they would be safe. We also emptied the temple of anything that could possibly be stolen" I replied in a gentle tone.

Astyanax let out a mighty wail to remind us that he was there, and Andromache pulled back, a mischievous glint in her eyes "even my son was worried. He began to fuss just after breakfast when you didn't appear for your daily walk in the gardens and hasn't been content since" she told me, looking rather amused.

"He missed his pretty nurse" Paris added with a smile, his eyes twinkling, as Helen timidly held the fussing child out for me to take him.

"Oh, there, there now" I cooed as I cradled him against me with one arm and he stopped crying as soon as he heard my voice then stared up at me with big dark eyes. I tapped his nose gently with one finger and he giggled then brought his little hand up and took hold of the neckline of my dress. His eyes stayed on mine as he tugged on the embroidered edge and he smiled endearingly, a smile that had every maid in the palace falling for him very shortly after his birth.

I raised an eyebrow at that "He is definitely his father's son" I snorted with a teasing look at said prince "only five months old and already making eyes at every pretty dark-haired maiden in the palace". Hektor chuckled and shook his head as a suspicious flush darkened the skin beneath his beard while Andromache nodded in agreement then grinned at her beloved. My cousin was very lucky and she knew it.

Then, just like the other night when Hektor and I had been drunk off our behinds, the mood changed.

Feeling suddenly uneasy, I looked up at Hektor then over at my cousin and my stomach twisted. His smile faded and there was a shadow behind his eyes, the shadow of one who had lost something precious, and my arms tightened around the baby.

"We should go" Paris piped up, looking over at his brother "dinner will be served soon and I daresay that we could use some food and drink after today, Especially you, brother"

"That sounds good" I agreed "I ran ten miles through the forest in the blazing sun today...not that I am complaining. At least I wasn't wearing a man's weight in armor"

I then raised an eyebrow at the crown prince and remarked "however, perhaps we should go a bit easier on the wine this time, yes?" . The two of us exchanged somewhat embarrassed smiles while my cousin and Paris shared a laugh at our expense then we all went down to the dining hall for dinner.

Paris was wise enough not to comment when I once again took the seat next to Cassandra, embracing her and explaining my absence as best I could. Perhaps he was being civil because we were at war or because of his confession to me the previous evening but either way, I was glad. I did not feel like fighting with anyone tonight.

The feeling lasted an entire ten minutes because, once everyone had come in and taken their seats, my eyes scanned the faces at the table and my brow furrowed. Hektor's face and posture were so tense that I swore he was about to explode while Paris sat stiffly beside Helen, both of them looking suitably morose. King Priam was picking at his food, an odd thing for someone with a normally robust appetite, and Helenus and Polyxena hadn't touched their plates at all. The room was eerily quiet, the only sounds being those of plates being moved, goblets being set down, and wine being poured.

Cassandra's hand gripped my arm suddenly and with surprising strength "someone is missing" she whispered urgently, her tone colored with dark shades of dread. With a slow nod of agreement, I turned towards the king and my voice emerged with a strange cadence, as if it were not really me who was speaking.

"Your highness...where is Briseis?"

Silence reigned for several moments and, deep down, I knew the answer before anyone spoke.

"The temple of Apollo was attacked and ransacked this morning. By the time our men arrived, the priests had been murdered and most of the priestesses had been abducted. We were unable to find her" Hektor ground out.

There was a soft choking noise beside me and Cassandra bowed her head then began to weep. She had known. In what was probably one of many inevitable personal firsts, I said nothing. No cursing, no pointing fingers, no glaring or shouting at Paris and his wife while in the grip of an explosive fit of temper. Nothing.

A deep cold rage welled up within me and turned my heart to ice and I felt Cassandra withdraw her hand from my arm. When I looked at her, her face was streaked with tears and yet she wore the strangest expression. As if she saw someone else in my eyes, someone more dangerous than I alone could ever be.

I looked at every person at the table, noting the empty seat across from mine for the first time, then finally met the dark gaze of Hektor. In his eyes, there was a single underlying sentiment. An almost tangible grief mixed with white-hot fury. My appetite gone, I nodded my agreement then rose and left the room without a word, knowing that I would see him after dinner.

Dark thoughts crowded my head, pushing out all notions of civility, and, in my mind's eye, I saw blood on sand, vultures, and the skins of men drying on poles in the late afternoon sun.

They would pay.

Opening my door, I stepped inside and stopped dead once I saw the man standing by my vanity. What in the name of...?

However, the events of the day had put me in a mood so foul that I did not retreat as any normal person would have and , instead, I practically snarled at him. He was wearing gilded armor, a red and gold kilt, and a strange looking helmet - the origin of which I could not even begin to guess- that obscured most of his face. But I couldn't have cared less. I had just found out that one of my closest friends had been taken hostage by the enemy and my patience was disappearing rapidly. If he took so much as one step in my direction, I would lose it completely.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded sharply, fingering the handle of my knife, while my mind was busy assessing the best way to bring him down. The armor looked impenetrable but there was a fairly large gap between it and the helmet, and his arms and lower thighs were bare which left me a multitude of weak spots to choose from.

One large but slender hand rose and pulled his helmet off and I unconsciously took a step backwards, my hand still on the door, as the beautiful arrogant face of my nocturnal tormentor was revealed. My eyes narrowed "you!" I hissed "who are you and what in the blazing pits of Hades are you doing here?"

A chill went up my spine when he smiled, sharp as knives, then began to disrobe right in front of me. Off came the breastplate and gauntlets and my hand tightened on the knife even though I suspected it would be useless to defend myself. No warrior would have dared to disarm himself unless he was sure that his life wasn't in danger which meant that I really posed no threat to him regardless of what I was holding.

That assumption turned out to be more correct than I could have ever guessed because, once he was down to his kilt, he came at me and, before I could blink, threw me across the room. I landed face down on my bed and had only a second to turn over and grab the knife under my pillow before a heavy weight landed atop me, pushing the air out of my lungs, then I saw stars.

Suddenly, it clicked and I realized that he was no man at all, but a god. Men simply could not move that fast but there was no god I could think of having even accidentally invoked...except one. I cursed inwardly and tried to move but he was too heavy, making it increasingly difficult for me to even breathe.

"You know who I am" a smooth deep voice said next to my ear " and, as for why I am here...I have come to visit my bride". He then lifted his head and, judging from the fire burning in his blue eyes and the smirk on his lovely face, I was in very serious trouble.

_~ What do you think? Who is he? Bonus points go to those who can guess where my inspiration for the god's appearance came from ~  
><em>


	9. Of Irony and Unpleasant Surprises

For could have been a minute or an eternity, I stared into the beautiful sinister eyes of my captor in confusion and disbelief and, for that same time, it felt as though the fates were breathing down my neck. What in the world was he speaking of? I had agreed to marriage with no one and Artemis had not informed me, even in the vaguest terms, that I was to be wed.

His smile was sharper than any sword and I felt my insides shrink "my half-sister asked me to intervene in this war on her behalf. I agreed but only on the condition that, in return, the most beautiful and defiant priestess of her temple be given to me in marriage. Consider yourself fortunate, mortal. There are not many women who have both the appearance and character to warrant the favour of a god"

Had I not been scared half to death, I'd have rolled my eyes. 'Fortunate' was hardly the word I would have chosen to describe myself at that moment but I now knew almost exactly how Cassandra must have felt when facing Apollo. The only difference being that the sun god was hardly portrayed as the type of man who would pin a woman to her bed by the neck.

Then again...what did I know? She had never described the whole incident to me in detail so he very well could have done such a thing to her.

The only fortunate part of this whole situation was that, because of his hand on my neck, I couldn't get enough air to actually speak so I had a reason not to respond.

A soft knock sounded at the door, followed by a familiar voice "Ismena? Are you there?"

My entire body immediately tensed and I bit back a curse.

Paris had always had impeccable timing but the situation was complicated enough without my having to worry about his sorry behind in addition to my own. A growl from my captor, however, reminded me that I was the only person in this room concerned about the presence of the younger prince and also the least able to act upon it.

In my current position, Paris should have been the least of my worries but I could no more envision him dead than I could fly and that was a surprise to me. As often as I had wanted to murder him since he had returned from Sparta, I could not actually picture what he would look like with his eyes closed and without that infuriating smile on his face. Nor did I want to.

"The world must be ending" I thought to myself and would have laughed hysterically had I been able.

"Who is that?" Ares growled and his hand tightened, making me choke and bruising my skin. Then he seemed to realize that he was preventing me from speaking and the hand loosened enough for me to breathe. "The chosen of Aphrodite" I knew better than to give him a name "we often speak at this time"

"Have you lain with him?" his voice became low, dangerous.

"Of course not!" I protested hotly "I am a devotee of Artemis and a close friend of his sister. Besides, he is married to Helen of Sparta"

"Stupid boy" he remarked, looking amused, and I dared to feel a little relieved "so my half-sister did inform you that you will be mine if I aid the Trojans in winning this war against the Greeks then?" his expression was completely unreadable and for once he actually resembled the statues carved in his supposed likeness. Though I doubted that even the most talented mortal sculptor would ever succeed in depicting the intensity of his gaze.

His words, however, made me feel like throwing up, screaming, and crying all at the same time and the thought of the gods using mortals for entertainment suddenly seemed very plausible. "No, she did not. This is but a game to you all and the world is your playing board so what need have any of you to inform the pawns as to where you will move them?" I spat back.

"Ismena!"

He glared at the door then, with grace that only a god could possess, rolled off of me and stood at my bedside, towering over me and fixing me with a menacing look. "When the battle is over and Troy has emerged victorious, you will be mine and then we shall see how long your fire lasts" he sneered then, with a brilliant flash, both he and his armour disappeared completely and I was alone in my room.

A mortal life could be compared to a flame, burning bright and hot for only a short time before being suffocated and finally severed by the cold hands of the fates, but that was not what he was referring to. No, the war god knew full well that I was mortal. Instead, he meant to test the endurance of my defiant spirit and the thought turned my blood to ice so swiftly that I started to shiver.

If Greece won, I would ostensibly be free but Troy would fall and take many of my people with it. If Troy won, I would never see my family and friends again because Ares would marry me by force and gradually wear my resistance down until he broke me. Neither of those possibilities was even close to appealing and I hugged myself as I hurried over to let Paris in.

The young prince looked more worried than I had even seen him in my life and he looked past me into the room, signalling that he had likely heard most of what had been said. He turned his head and his eyes searched mine for several minutes before dropping to my neck then he raised his hand and traced the skin where Ares' hand had gripped me. I could already feel a bruise forming in that very spot and the blood drained from Paris' face "who was he?" he asked quietly.

If someone had told me, only two days before, that I would actually be grateful for Paris' presence one day, I would have laughed myself to an early death. But being attacked and nearly strangled in one's own room by an immortal with a taste for violence and a flashpoint temper had changed things very quickly. By coming to my room unannounced when he had; the young prince had saved my virtue and, quite possibly, my life - which, considering his reputation, only served as further proof of the gods' fondness for irony. So I decided to ignore the fact that he had shown up at my door, uninvited, yet again and answered him in a voice that was much softer than normal "come in. The halls have ears and I'd rather speak of this inside"

Being the subject of many rumours, he knew this already of course but still managed to look surprised by my request and, had I been him, I likely would have been as well. It was not every day that someone who hated him asked him into her room. But he did as asked and, as he closed the door to ensure our privacy, I had to keep telling myself that Paris was mortal and wouldn't – _couldn't – _hurt me. Paris was safe. Ironic, I know.

I walked back across my room, resisting the urge to hug myself again. I could not afford to show weakness now or else Ares would see that he had gotten to me and Paris would see me addled. The fate of my people now depended on my ability to be strong when I was at my weakest and I would not fail them. Even if it meant that I spent the rest of my life as a slave to a god.

"Have you ever seen a god, Paris?" I asked, in a voice that sounded distant even to me.

"No but I have seen goddesses" he replied softly, seating himself on the edge of my bed, and I chided myself for having forgotten the initial decision that had caused much of this mess in the first place. I also tried to ignore how he seemed to fit seamlessly into my surroundings, like a jewel in its setting, but my mind was all too eager to point it out to me. Wondering if it was a test the gods had devised for me to see if I would betray my city for the want of my personal freedom, I sighed heavily and suddenly longed for the days of my childhood when my mother had been alive and everything had been so simple.

I rose with the sun, bathed, dressed, went to the temple with my mother then to my lessons before returning home for the evening meal and back to the temple again for the evening rituals. It had been a comfortable routine for most of my young years until my mother had caught fever and died. Then I had spent virtually my entire day going between training at the temple and my lessons before moving into the palace with my cousin. That was when everything had gotten complicated. Suddenly, I'd had to grow up very quickly and reacted by walling myself off from all but a select few people. Especially a lithe and beautiful, dark-eyed, youth named Paris who had devoted himself to annoying me halfway to Hades and back.

That youth had grown into a man, in body anyway, and, in a strange twist of fate, he was the one person I could talk to right now who probably wouldn't be surprised by what I was about to tell him. Aside from Kassandra, who I would also have to tell in order to explain the bruising on my neck. That was a conversation I was not looking forward to. "Ares was here when I returned from dinner" I said blandly "that is why I am bruised. Apparently, he took enough interest in me that I was promised to him in exchange for a Trojan victory. If Troy wins, I become his mortal bride. If we lose, I will be free...I think".

He watched me for several moments then his eyes dropped to the now-vivid bruises that adorned my skin and his eyes darkened almost to black but he did not look frightened or disbelieving.

"Why did he let you open the door for me?"

"I told him you were the chosen of Aphrodite and that we were not involved in any way" I answered, walking over to the window and gazing out. The sun had set completely now and the sky was filled with stars. Somewhere beyond those brilliant stars were the gods, watching, waiting.

"And he believed you, despite you being a mortal?"

"It was the only reason he did not stay to kill you. That and he believes that I despise you" I glanced over my shoulder at him.

He stared at me in mute shock for several moments and I would have done the same if our situations had been reversed. When he did speak next, his voice was low "Ismena, you have threatened to kill me yourself on more than one occasion. Why the concern for my life now?"

A heavy sigh escaped me and I raised my hands to massage my temples, which were beginning to ache "Paris, as much as I do not agree with your womanizing and general lack of discipline, you are still a Trojan and I am loyal to my people and country. He would torment you until you begged him to let you die. At least, if I did it, it would be swift" I replied, just as quietly.

He seemed to consider this for a moment "If you wait a day, you will not have to worry about either" he said.

I turned to face him again, completely confused, and something in his expression made my blood run cold. He had not come to my rooms to ire me or bait me or even just to talk to me. There was a purpose for this visit and, instinctively, I felt that it was not a pleasant one.

"Paris...why are you here?" I was almost afraid to ask but nothing could have prepared me for the answer. Not even being half strangled by a god on my own bed.

"I wanted to see you one last time. I am to fight King Menelaus in the morning".

I thought I had misheard him or perhaps that was my subconscious denying what he had said "what?".  
>His face was deadly serious and there was no hint of teasing or mirth in the dark pools of his eyes as he rose from the bed and joined me at the window.<p>

"I am going to battle against King Menelaus tomorrow morning" he repeated "my father has lent me his sword" and I stared at him blankly. He was mad, I was sure of it.

Paris was no warrior or general, that was Hektor's lot in life, and I had never seen him with a throwing knife, much less a sword of the kind his brother typically carried. Yet, in the morning, he would be fighting against a battle-hardened Greek king who had a bloodthirsty brother and nearly ten thousand soldiers at his beck and call. No gambler I knew would have bet on his odds of survival, no matter how drunk or delusional.

"You look at me as though I have lost my mind"

"Have you?"

"You and many others have always spoken of how foolish I am"

"I was not aware that you had gone mad as well" I retorted "King Menelaus has fought and won many battles against other warrior kings. Men who live and die by their swords. What in Hades possessed you to...oh...never mind. The blonde wench who warms your bed"

"Her name is Helen and..."

I laughed humorlessly "of course. Helen. Helen the woman who looks like a statue and acts like a child. Helen who will sit and weep false tears while our people die protecting their loved ones. She did not grow up in this city, has not seen her peers turn from boys and girls into men and women, does not know the plight of the common people nor the fears that weigh on their shoulders and disturb their sleep at night, and she does not care. That spoiled brat cares for no one but herself. Not even you. She has walls around her, jewels and fine gowns to wear, a soft bed to sleep in, soldiers to die for her whose names she will never have to know, and a fair royal husband who is younger than her and foolish enough to believe the lies she whispers in his ears. The only reason she fears for you is because she knows that if you die, we will throw her over the walls"

"You mean, **you** will throw her over the walls" he corrected and I nodded "of course. Your brother and father would not mistreat a woman, no matter how manipulative she may be, but I have no such reservations and am strong enough to carry through with my threats. If you are killed tomorrow morning, she will follow you by no more than an hour"

"My father will put you on trial for murder"

"She is Greek, Paris. If he tries me, he must try his own son for every Greek soldier he kills. Besides, I could not be more damned than I already am" I pointed out and his expression became pained.

I noticed then that he had not defended her, had not declared her innocent of possessing the less-than-admirable qualities I had described, and the omission made me wonder.

"You did not let me finish my statement earlier" he said. I glared at him and there was more than a little ice in my reply "oh? Then, by all means, continue".

"Did it ever occur to you, even for a moment, that I might not be fighting for Helen?"

Honestly, it had not but I did not admit it because there really was little proof to the contrary. He had admitted his fondness for me and that he respected me for not being afraid to express my dislike for him and for Helen. He was also kind to my cousin and idolized his brother. But none of that was enough to sway my mind towards the thought that perhaps his family or myself or his country were reasons enough for him to go on this suicide mission. He had not thought of any of us when he had brought the Spartan back to Troy and married her, so why would he now?

However, the voice in the back of mind reminded me that Paris sometimes liked to play games to achieve some ulterior motive and I wasn't falling for this one. "No" I replied bluntly "you brought her back here and now her husband and his warriors have come to retrieve her as a pretence for war. They were looking for a reason to test our walls and you gave them one"

"Exactly" I frowned at him and he continued "I gave them a reason and now I am getting rid of it. If Menelaus kills me and wins, which he will, Hektor will return Helen to him and our honour will be restored"

"Paris...ten thousand Greeks did not come to our shores for Menelaus' wife. Even if you die and she returns to her husband, Agamemnon is not here because of his brother's marital problems. He comes for our city and its treasure. Your death will make no difference to him"

In truth, I had no idea why I was arguing with him because wasn't this what I had wanted all along? For Paris to go out and die for his part in causing this war? It seemed that I learned more about myself every time he visited and I definitely did not like what I had discovered thus far. One such discovery was that I did not wish him to fight Menelaus because I knew he would lose. Another more disturbing thought was that I actually liked it when he visited, liked our discussions even if half of them were spent threatening to harm him in various ways. I groaned inwardly. Perhaps I was wrong.

Perhaps **I **was going insane, not Paris. That would certainly explain why I was suddenly contemplating asking him not to fight in the morning and noticing how the light of the torches flowed over the contours of his face and arms. It would explain why I was suddenly seeing a beautiful man instead of the pretty boy I was used to.

_Oh gods help me _I thought, mortified. If anyone found out, I would never hear the end of it.

"To die fighting would be better than hiding behind our walls and my brother's men" he said finally and I prayed that my emotions were not visible on my face when it occurred to me that he had been watching me during my entire internal debate.

"Ismena, I came to you because your strength gives me hope. Helen touches my hair and face and weeps, telling me how hopeless it is and that she does not want me to leave, that she will be lost without me and perhaps that is true. But, though you point out the obvious and inevitable, you have not tried to talk me out of fighting tomorrow and I can go peacefully to my death knowing that, no matter what happens to me tomorrow, you will remain. You will take care of my brother, your cousin, and my little nephew. You will stand by our people, be brave for them, and defend them as you are able. I am glad to have known you" he told me then took up my hands and held them "I know that I am foolish and likely will not make any difference in the outcome of this war regardless of what I do but I have to try"

Tears sprang to my eyes but I blinked them away. I couldn't cry. Not now. Maybe when his body was brought back to us by the soldiers, cold and still, and his pyre was lit. But I would not shed a single tear until then. I realized that the real reason he had come to me was because he wanted my blessing. He wanted me to give him leave and I had no choice but to do so. Hektor was born to be a diplomat and a family man, any intelligent person could see that, so, by going to battle, he went against his very nature. In the morning, his younger brother would do the same and I could not find the words to scold him for it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the warmth of his hands around mine. Hands that were not made to hold a sword but would. "I still think you are mad" I said after a few moments then opened my eyes to look straight at him as was my wont "but, nevertheless, you have my blessing".


	10. Conflict and Insanity

The next morning, I was completely silent as I bathed and dressed myself, contemplating the events of the previous day. Apollo was just peering over the horizon so it was highly likely that only the servants and myself were awake, at least for now. The soldiers and priests would be the next to rise, I knew, with Hektor among the former and my cousin and Priam would be next after them. For now, however, I was glad of the chance to enjoy the relative peace and quiet of the early morning.

Because, once the last vestiges of the night were swept away and Phoebe had fled the skies, Paris would go to battle for the first and last time.

He had stayed for an hour after revealing his intent to fight and, in that time, we had spoken of many things. Then, after giving him a sisterly embrace, I had sent him back to his room and wife and had gone to bed myself. To my absolute relief, my dreams were calm and consisted mostly of scenes from my childhood interspersed with those of my lessons in the temple so I woke filled with a strange sort of serenity. There was little I could do to change my lot in life now and the bruises that marred my neck and shoulders were valid proof of that fact. My destiny now hinged on the whims of the fates in deciding who lived and died in the war- which would, to a degree, decided whether Troy won or lost- and that was a sorry state in which to find oneself.

Thanks to my mother, I knew that the Egyptians considered blue to be the colour of mourning so I donned an indigo blue dress and jewellery made of lapis lazuli set in gold and brushed my hair then left my rooms. The mood in the dining hall was sombre and, as I broke my fast, I glanced around at the others, wondering if anyone else - save Hektor, Helen, Priam, and I - knew what Paris was about to do. My cousin's tense expression told me that she was indeed aware but if Helenus and Polyxena knew, they did not show it outwardly and Cassandra was not present. The absence of Briseis was like an open sore and I tried not to think of what she was enduring. A pretty virgin priestess taken prisoner in a camp of ten thousand men with no wives, mistresses, or prostitutes to attend them...my entire body shuddered in revulsion and I put my utensils down, my appetite gone.

Suddenly, Priam rose and addressed the room "This morning, my son Paris goes to fight Melenaus in the name of love and marriage. Virtues that every good Trojan holds dear. May Apollo guide him to victory!"

I turned to look at the generals and councillors and many of the older ones were shaking their heads quietly. Those were the men who had actually seen Menelaus, I reasoned, while others looked on in blatant disbelief, their eyebrows hitched high on their foreheads and Hektor was stone-faced but Helen was paler than usual and looked close to tears. Typical. With a tired sigh, I rose to retrieve the baby from my cousin "why the long face, lady Ismena? Angry that the prince is finally proving you wrong and going to battle?"

Irritated that someone would even think such a thing, I turned to look at the priest who had spoken "no" I replied solemnly "I am thinking of Briseis and the other virgin priestesses abducted from the temple who have paid for this folly with their purity and likely their lives". I then turned my attention to the king "if I may be excused, your highness, I have a duty to perform".

Priam nodded his permission and I took Astayanax from Andromache, noting that the quiet conversation has lapsed into an almost oppressive silence. As I passed the king, however, he took my free hand between both of his and said "have faith, Ismena. The gods work in mysterious ways". It was very like him to say such things and, normally, I would have smiled but the grim circumstances made such an expression impossible today.

"I know, your highness, and it is because of my faith that I hope those women are dead. The alternative would be far worse" I said softly then withdrew my hand and exited the hall. On our walk through the gardens, we passed not a single other person and that made me uneasy, for it was when I was alone with the baby that I was vulnerable because my hands were full and I would not risk harming the little one by drawing a blade.

Because Astyanax was so young and likely wouldn't remember these days when he was older, I also didn't put it past Ares to materialize out of nowhere while I walked with the baby. I did not have much time to worry about it, however, because, only ten or so minutes into our walk, a maid came out of the palace and approached me "my lady, the princes are leaving for battle and the crown princess requests that her son be returned"

Without a second thought, I followed the young woman back inside then went to the side doors where I knew the princes and my cousin would be. After handing Astyanax to his father, I touched Hektor's cheek and instructed him to return to us alive and in one piece, at which he gave me a grave smile and promised to try.

I then turned to Paris and immediately noticed that Helen was nowhere in sight. _Now there is a surprise_ I thought sarcastically but did not mention it, as he was likely aware of her absence already. His eyes were dark and he was obviously scared but, nevertheless, he wore full battle armour and Priam's sword was in his hand. Fury sparked anew within my breast and, at that moment, I hated Helen of Sparta more than ever. It was one thing to see a man's weakness for a lovely woman but to take advantage of it, make him love her, then abandon him when he goes against his very nature to fight for her...that was another and very worthy of condemnation.

"Force him to strike first and stay on the defensive until you wear him down. Then you may have a chance" I advised quietly "I wish you well, Paris of Troy. May the gods be with you"

The latter was a blessing given by the members of any temple and so I was free to use it without sounding like his father. He nodded and, to the surprise of everyone present – including myself, I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead soundly. "Thank you" he whispered, so low that no one but myself could possibly hear it, and I could only nod because it was not only for the kiss that he thanked me.

After the men had left for the battlefield, I told my cousin that I would meet her at the viewing area in a few moments. "I am going to light some incense on my shrine. It is needed" I said when she asked where I was going and she let me leave.

The entire way to my room, I felt anxious and briefly considered not going upstairs but then rejected that idea out of loyalty to my cousin. For her to be up there with Helen as her only companion, aside from the king, was a torture I would not wish on anyone – much less my only remaining family member of note. As I opened my door, I was less than willing to admit that I also wished to witness the battle to see if Paris followed my instructions, which were surely the same as those that Hektor had given him.

"You are worried about him. How touching"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my brow. I knew who it was, that sarcastic voice was all-too-familiar, but I had already had enough emotional upheaval for one day to possibly be civil. In response, I fixed him with a cold glare and walked into my room towards him, kicking the door shut behind me but not locking it. I no longer cared who walked in and saw us.

"I suppose you are pleased about this"

"Not exactly" he retorted "why should I be pleased that my bride worries about a mortal man?"

"I needn't worry for you...you are a god and could turn the enemy men to pulp with your bare hands" I pointed out "to you, there is no danger on that battlefield. Paris is a coward and often foolish but he knows his faults and, unlike you, admits them willingly. However, he is mortal. He also would never lay a hand on a woman in harm, throttle her in her own bed, or take her by force - all of which you are guilty of, perhaps not in my case but I am not the first woman to attract your attention. He goes now to fight the rightful husband of the woman he stole, though he knows he cannot possibly win. Have you done the same with Hephaestus?"

His eyes were almost black now and I took a sort of perverse pleasure in knowing that I was fast pushing him to the end of his tether. Which was no great feat given his reputation. However, a voice in the back of my mind was screaming at me that my cousin would be inconsolable if I died so I heeded it to an extent but I did not think he would kill me yet. After all, the war was yet in its infancy and the fate of Troy unknown to all save Cassandra.

Cassandra. With the thought of my unfortunate friend, a small amount of reasoning permeated my madness and I was suddenly conscious that, if I died, she would be alone. I owed it to her, and to my cousin, to live as long as possible which would definitely not be long if my speech continued on its current path so I fell silent and, instead, considered the god in front of me. Something that, looking back, I should have done before opening my mouth in the first place.

He was wearing an orange and gold cloak with a fastening composed of diamond-shaped gold pieces, the same kilt as before, gauntlets, and gold sandals but no armour or shirt of any kind. There was also no hair on his body aside from his head, that I could see anyway, and my irrational mind found that odd but not unattractive. Perhaps it was the lack of hair or the depth of anger in his eyes, but something clicked as I recalled the histories of the gods that I had learned in school and compassion stole into my heart.

More softly, I began to speak again "I know of your parents. I have read of their treatment of you and that they bear your presence only because you are their child. You were ridiculed and maligned by the other gods, save Artemis who is wild and definitely not considered a 'suitable' female, and your parents did not defend you. For that, they should be ashamed because you are the product of their union and should have been treasured. But, instead, to add injury to insult, they took the only goddess you ever loved and married her to another against her will. That must have been painful. All that you have known in your life thus far are humiliation, betrayal, and pain. So you kill and maim, ruin cities and peoples, and take mortal women against their will while your kin watch. But despite your long lives you gods fail to recognize that some mortals are able to see what many do not"

Equal amounts of relief and dread flared up in me when his characteristic smirk reappeared "So tell me, mere mortal, what do you see?" he was mocking me but I refused to let myself be riled by it and just gave him a sad smile "I see a god who is capable of love but refuses to feel or bestow it out of the fear of being hurt again, whether by the recipient or by death. It cannot be easy to watch everything and everyone die around you while you stay young and untouched. Not at first anyway"

The smirk faded and my stomach clenched but I moved towards him anyway, forcing myself forward despite the knowledge that he might strike me and/or throw me across the room again at any second. "Since you are humouring me, tell me, Lord Ares, do you impose the faces of those who mock you on your mortal victims? Is that why it is so easy to kill? Or is it because there are so many of us that you no longer see faces but merely figures, like a child stepping on ants in the courtyard?"

He stared at me and a muscle in his jaw twitched "do you really wish to know?" his voice was low and quiet, which should have been a cause for concern but, in my youth, my father had often remarked to my mother that I was uncommonly stubborn for a girl and, apparently, little had changed since then. So I was not dissuaded "yes. I assume Lady Artemis informed you that I was her best student as well as a devoted priestess and, if we are to be wed as you say, I wish to learn more about my future husband".

My sudden curiosity was something that he had obviously not expected and, with a serious expression, he took a step towards me so that we were nearly standing face-to face "you are correct in both. Gods do not feel emotions with the same intensity as mortals because we have become immune to them gradually over time. We see faces and hear voices praying to us and then we blink and they are simply gone, replaced with new faces and voices. There are a few, whose deeds and words come to our attention, and large-scale battles are followed very closely by me and my kin but mainly for entertainment. Some of us get bored more easily than others and so we feel the need to interfere and make things more interesting. Mistreating and/or killing certain people is one of the easiest ways for us to do that and also to rile each other" he explained and I exhaled slowly as he confirmed what I, and surely more than a few other humans, had suspected all along. That mortals existed mainly for the entertainment of higher beings.

It was depressing but at least now I knew the truth. However, I had a few more questions for him and I hoped he would answer them before getting too irritated with me. "I have often thought that might be the case and thank you for the confirmation. If you will tell me, I wish to know what your plans are for me, should we be wed. If you are going to kill me or just torture me until I ask you to" thankfully, my voice was steady and betrayed none of my trepidation at the thought.

His brow furrowed "neither"

My face must have betrayed my shock because his expression changed to one of mild amusement "why so surprised?"

"You did say that you were going to see how long my spirit lasted. I assumed that meant you were going to torture me until I broke" I reminded him.

"And you said that you see a god who is capable of love, but refuses to show it. So perhaps you assume too much. It is hardly amusing to kill someone who is not afraid to die nor would I wish to extinguish the life of someone whose defiance continually disturbs the boring flow of court life. For a woman, you are brave and mostly fearless, otherwise you would not be standing so close to me"

That was one way of putting it. "You have more questions" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Just one" the answer sprung from my mouth before it could consult my brain to find out that, actually, I didn't have any other questions and just wanted to leave before my cousin sent someone down to find out what was taking me so long. If I had lit incense, it would have been burnt to ash by now.

He raised an eyebrow, at which I added "for now" and, for the life of me I could not restrain the smile that came to my face. This was beyond ridiculous. Any other woman would have been screaming, crying, and wetting herself were she in my position so perhaps I was indeed, as he had said, brave. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards and, for a moment, I thought he was actually going to smile at me without malice "well?"

"May I kiss you?"

Where in the steaming pits of Hades had THAT come from?!

He was obviously wondering the same because his expression became unreadable for several moments then turned into that of faint curiosity "Why?"

"The only physical contact I've had with you thus far was when you were practically strangling me on my bed. I would like something different to remember you by" was my response and I would swear until my dying day that he almost laughed. Almost. He did smile a little, though, and tipped his head to the side pensively "you are a strange woman"

"So I am told"

I expected him to grab me, to do something that would make me regret my insane request, but the fates had more surprises in store for this strange mortal woman because he did nothing of the sort.

His hands moved to grip my shoulders and he pulled me forward so that my body made contact with his and I could feel the heat of him through my gown. "I may be a god, young Ismena, but even we kiss our women before going into battle" he said then inclined his head and kissed me.

I had been kissed before, by Paris, but to kiss a god was entirely different. In essence, it was both enjoyable and profoundly disturbing because the firm press of his lips against mine made my body burn and freeze simultaneously, as though I were being set on fire then submerged in ice water, and a cloud of butterflies took flight in my stomach. When he finally pulled back, I wondered what the experience had been like for him because his face was tense and those piercing eyes were filled with what looked suspiciously like...fear.

My fingers rose to touch my lips, which still tingled, and I found myself unable to form words at all. He disappeared in a flash of light only a moment later, leaving me standing in the middle of my room, a little confused and very conflicted.

My head felt like it was full of clouds when I emerged onto the viewing area reserved for the royal family and my first thought was that the battle had not yet begun. I could hear the wind and the voices of men far below but, other than that, it was quiet. After I bowed respectfully to the king and to my cousin, my feet carried me to the stone rail and I took my first look at what would soon become the battlefield.

Both armies were massive, that much I could tell, but, at first glance, ours appeared to be better equipped which bolstered my pride in my countrymen and in the crown prince who rode ahead, with his brother at his side for the first time, to meet two large armour clad men in the middle of the yet empty plain. The latter, I presumed, were the Greek kings Menelaus and his brother Agamemnon.

I watched the slender form of Paris walk towards the Greek king and my stomach lurched at just how small the prince appeared next to his opponent. I had seen Hektor engage in one to one combat during training exercises but, almost always, he and his opponent were at least close in size. The two I was observing now were not even close to evenly matched, in size or in skill. This would not be so much a battle as a brutal execution and, because of that, I knew that my presence was not required. I turned around and saw Helen standing nervously next to my cousin, who was trying to calm the fussing baby, and my upper lip curled in disgust.

In five strides, I was beside her and grabbed her pale soft arm then practically dragged her up to the railing "it is your fault he is out there and if he dies, it will be because of your weakness. Had you refused to come back to Troy with him, he would not have forced you and this could have been avoided. The least you can do now is have the courage to watch him fall" I muttered, shoving her forward as the first clank of metal on metal sounded from the field below.

With that done, I turned to one of the guards nearby and stated "she is to see the entire fight". The man nodded, a ghost of a smirk visible beneath his helmet, then moved minutely closer to Helen, ready to stop her should she attempt to abandon her position. I walked back and explained my reasoning to the king then took the wailing baby from his mother and cradled him against me, cooing softly until he quieted.

"Perhaps you should take him to the gardens where there is decent shade, Ismena" she suggested quietly and swiped at the beads of sweat forming on her brow "it is far too hot for him and he has already been fed and changed"

She was right in that the gods were being quite pitiless where the weather was concerned. There was not a cloud in the sky to veil Apollo's merciless rays and the air was heavy and still, which would not bode well for the men fighting whilst weighed down by several pounds of metal armour. _It will be akin to fighting in a potter's kiln _I thought distastefully then nodded and smiled at the child "we will go back to the gardens and listen to the birds, yes?"

He smiled in response and I examined his mouth for a second then raised an eyebrow at my cousin "no wonder he is fussing so much. Our little prince has another tooth coming in". Andromache grinned "believe me, I know. It will soon be time to test soft food on him so that I will not feel as though I am nursing a crocodile"

We both laughed then I bid her farewell until the midday meal and descended the stairs into the palace.


	11. An Unexpected Loss

"Who is it?...oh!" The surprise on Cassandra's face was understandable, for she had not clearly expected to see me standing at her door with her baby nephew and we both knew I shouldn't have been there at all. However, with the rest of the family's attention focused on the battle outside our walls, I saw my chance to both consult with her on an important matter and let her visit with Astyanax.

Her face lit up when I held the baby out to her with a conspiratorial grin "good morning, sister. I thought, since the rest of the family is preoccupied, it would be a good time for you to see your nephew". She eagerly gathered him against her chest, looking him over and cooing at him softly while she crossed the room to sit on her bed. "Good gods, he has gotten big. You are taking a huge risk, Ismena" she warned, casting a concerned glance at me, and I closed the door then locked it before taking a seat next to her "your reaction is well worth it and, besides, there is a battle raging outside our walls. The king will be busy attending to war matters for the rest of the morning, at least. Especially since your younger brother has gone to fight King Menelaus for Helen".

Cassandra sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head "he will lose his nerve when it becomes apparent that he will die" she informed me then smiled down at Astyanax who appeared fascinated by her amulet "do not worry, young one, your uncle will return wounded but alive". Far from being worried, the baby was quite content in her arms and even smiled back at her as if he'd understood her words.

"Truth be told, the baby is not the only reason I came" I admitted.

She smiled seriously "I thought as much. As reckless as you can be sometimes, it is not like you to deliberately disobey the king's orders nor would I expect you to for the sake of my feelings. That you yourself come to visit is enough for me"

I gave her a stern look "you know full well what kind of fight I would raise if I was forbidden to come and visit you, Cassandra. However, the other reason for my visit is to tell you that I am unfortunate enough to have attracted divine attention"

Her face took on the pallor of alabaster and she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. From her reaction, I guessed that she had not seen this in any of her visions and part of me wished, belatedly, that I'd not mentioned it at all.

"The bruises..." she whispered after several moments, reaching up with trembling fingers to touch one of the marks that yet had to fade, and I nodded gravely.

"I am already regretting asking you this but who came to you? Surely it was not Artemis"

"No. A visit from my lady would have been most welcome. Instead, I returned from dinner to find none other than the god of war in my room and he would likely have strangled me or worse had Paris not arrived at my door for an unexpected visit". Even as the words left my mouth, they sounded ridiculous and, had someone come to me with such a tale, I'd have either laughed or accused them of being drunk.

Cassandra, however, had first hand experience with being, as Ares had put it, "fortunate to attract the attention of a god" and she was definitely not amused. "We are all doomed" she said suddenly and closed her eyes then drew a deep shuddering breath "I am going insane - seeing things that no mortal is meant to see, Briseis is...worse than dead, and you...gods, Ismena, when did this happen?!"

"Two days ago...the same day that the Greeks came ashore and Briseis was taken"

She shook her head again sadly and I sighed "to be honest, I knew the end was coming when Paris told me that he was going into battle" I said "this morning, I half-expected a messenger from the gods to appear and tell me that the underworld had frozen over, as well". Cassandra's eyebrows shot up and she gave me a look of such disbelief that I felt compelled to defend myself "I have to find something to laugh at, sister, or I will end up throwing myself off my balcony" I told her.

"How many times has he come to you?"

"Twice"

"In what form?"

"A young man in gold armour the first time and, the second time, the same man but in a cape of sorts, a kilt, and sandals"

"Aside from almost strangling you, did he touch you or force himself on you?"

"The latter, no, but, the second time he came, he kissed me" I must have blushed because her brow furrowed "what did he taste like?" she asked and I thought hard. The kiss had happened only a couple of hours before and yet I could barely remember that particular aspect of it. "I can't remember because my entire body felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time so I wasn't particularly focused on..." a whisper of a memory came to me then and I paused in momentary confusion then looked at her strangely "sweet but not cloyingly so. Like..."

"Nectar" Cassandra finished for me in a soft voice and her eyes were distant but her lower lip was trembling "that is what the gods drink"

"I suppose that's what it was then. But I found it odd that, when he pulled away from me, he seemed almost...afraid"

The words seemed to bring her back to herself and her gaze sharpened "the gods taste of nectar because they will consume it eternally. Mortals, however, taste of earth and ash because that is our ultimate fate. The gods cannot keep us from dying, Ismena, and your death is precisely what he fears"

"Why would a god care about the death of one mortal woman...especially a god of war who has had at least a hundred or so women by now?"

"Because, believe it or not, the gods are not immune to love"

Suddenly, the words I had spoken to Ares that morning hit me like lightening and my chest tightened so much that I could barely breathe "well I'll be a dead stinking corpse...".

"Eventually" she deadpanned.

We stared at each other for a minute then began to giggle and Astyanax, true to character, giggled with us.

That day, I did not wonder how long we would see the humour amongst our woes. Nor could I have known that I would never again hear Cassandra laugh.

A scant half hour later, having delivered Astyanax to my cousin for his feeding, I was racing through the halls to the side doors with Polyxena and Helenus on my heels because a guard had just announced that Paris had been brought back inside the walls.

We managed to edge our way through the others who had gathered to see his return but, when I stepped into view and for the first time since I had met him, Prince Paris of Troy looked ashamed and would not meet my gaze. His nose was cut and bleeding, his bottom lip was split, and his left leg had a long gash in it that had bled through the rudimentary bandage applied, I assumed, by one of Hektor's men.

As usual, Cassandra had been right. He hadn't won the battle but had run from it and, in doing so, had humiliated himself in front of both armies. My eyes settled on Helen, who was standing to the right of him and touching him anxiously, and I raised an eyebrow "are you waiting for Hades to rise and sweep him away? You had better mend that before it gets infected or he will lose his leg. A Trojan wife would already have his armour off and be cleaning the wound in preparation for sutures". My voice was flat and notably lacking in malice because I was not surprised either by his running away from the battle or the flash of panic in her eyes that indicated her inexperience with mending wounds. _She will learn or he will die_ I thought as I left them to their own devices, with the intention of at least trying to eat.

Paris, I was sure, would not want to face me after making such a fool of himself in front of several thousand men and his entire family, save his eldest sister. Therefore, it was highly likely that our visits had come to an end and, for some unfathomable reason, the thought was accompanied by a tiny flicker of disappointment.

* * *

><p>When Apollo began to descend from the sky and the battle was over for the day, the battered Greek army retreated after gathering their many dead and, inside the palace, one of Hektor's men sought me out in the reception hall. The soldier's face and armour were stained with so much blood that I knew I'd not recognize him clean but it mattered little. He looked young enough to be a new recruit and, therefore, would probably be dead within the week.<p>

"Lady Ismena, your father asked me to give you this, if I lived"

As if from a distance, I saw my hand extend toward him and he placed a metal object in my palm, which I glanced at briefly, without really seeing it.

"He died in battle" I heard myself say and how my voice stayed so steady, I knew not.

"Yes, my lady. I am very sorry"

"Do not be. It was not your fault. Did he say anything of my sister?" I had not heard from nor seen my father in years so, even when I tried my hardest, I could barely recall what his face looked like. I also had no idea where my sister was and it occurred to me that, since she was only a year younger than me, she was likely married.

The soldier shook his head "no, he did not mention any other family. His body has been brought into the city for identification" he replied solemnly. "It would be pointless for me to go" I said, more to myself than to him, as numbness closed over my heart "I have not seen him nor my sister since my arrival in the palace and will likely not recognize him."

The man looked uncomfortable and I thanked him for delivering the message, at which he bowed respectfully and took his leave. After summoning a servant to fetch a messenger, I stood frozen in place until the young man arrived then I directed him to relay a message to my sister, whose name it took me some effort to remember, and gave him her last known place of residence.

"Ismena, what happened?" my cousin asked as she came to stand directly to my right, though I am sure she could guess. There was no reason for a soldier to talk to me nor give me something unless someone I knew had been lost. I opened my hand and stared blankly down at the ring my mother had given my father on their wedding day.

Soon after the messenger left, Hektor himself appeared and came straight over to us with a very grave look and I knew what he was going to say "Ismena..."

"I know. My father is dead"

I didn't remember exactly what was said afterwards or how I managed to get back to my rooms when my body and mind were so wound up with a thousand conflicting emotions. But I recalled one thing with absolute certainty. If Paris and Helen had crossed my path, I would have kept every single one of my past promises to kill them and a few more vultures on the battlefield would have eaten well that night.


	12. Funerals, Forgiveness, and Foreboding

_As always,_ _I would like to thank my lovely reviewers and those who are following this tale as it unfolds. Without further ado, here is the next chapter._

* * *

><p>My father was dead.<p>

It took two hours of pacing for that fact to sink in but, when it did, I started to shake uncontrollably and had to sit down. Suddenly, the world seemed to be closing in on me and my breathing became strained, as though I'd been running all morning without rest. The full weight of the war seemed to fall upon me then and, to complicate matters further, I did not understand why I was so upset. There were many others who had lost loved ones that day and many children who were now fatherless. I also had not seen the man in years and his face had become blurred in my memory, replaced by the faces of those I had come to think of as my family.

That was what disturbed me more than anything. That and a prevailing sense of guilt for having never sought him out, though I doubted he would have seen me, to tell him that I had not forgotten him or my sister. The latter had been thirteen and not yet a woman when I had moved into the palace but I recalled her face somewhat better than my father's. With that in mind, and providing I lived through the war, I had to wonder if I would remember them at all in two years. Or would the memories become naught but ghostly apparitions floating occasionally through my psyche, too vague to be significant?

The truth was that I had not been close to either of them, even when my mother was alive, and only thought of them now out of a sense of duty towards my blood family. There were few happy memories from my childhood that included my sister, even though she was not young enough to make age difference a valid reason for that, and fewer with my father. I had been, in every sense of the word, my mother's daughter – save for my hot temper – and her early death had left me a stranger in my own home.

My cousin's marriage to Hektor had been a blessing, not only for my city but for me. By bringing me into the palace as first her lady of waiting and next, the protector of her son; Andromache had saved me from being married off to a stranger. That would likely have been my father's next course of action and the only one that he could have taken without drawing the ire of the city for mistreating a priestess.

So why then was I crying?

* * *

><p>My emotions were so jumbled that I elected to eat dinner in my rooms that night but could barely stomach more than half the plate and was just going to call a servant to take it away when a knock came at my door.<p>

Drawing a deep breath, I called for the visitor to enter and was relieved when it was Hektor who walked in and not his infuriating younger brother.

"Even now, with the weight of grief on your shoulders, you stand so straight" he remarked softly. I did not tell him that I only did so because I could not fathom doing anything less but neither did I lie. "I have to" was my simple reply and I saw a ghost of a smile cross his features "indeed. You have the sympathy and gratitude of my family, Ismena"

I nodded and my expression must have been odd because he looked at me warily "is it strange that, when I think of my family, it is your family that comes to mind and not my blood relatives?"

His expression softened "perhaps to others it would be but I have long considered you family and your cousin spends half the time correcting herself when she calls you sister"

"I was my mother's daughter, from face and form to personality. She gave me all that was good in her, save her patience, and when she died, I considered myself an orphan until I came here. I grieve the fact that I did not speak to my father before his death, that I did not have the chance to forgive him for not being present in my life. But we never really got along. My family is here now. You, my cousin, your father, Cassandra, little Astyanax, and Briseis, wherever her soul has fled to" I explained.

"And Paris?" he said and, from the sparkle in his eyes, I knew he was teasing me and despite my seriousness, I had to smile "well, my blood sister failed spectacularly at being the annoying younger sibling that most children have, so someone had to make up for it"

He grinned at me "and he is doing a fine job of it, from what I hear".

I had to agree with him on that.

I visited my cousin afterwards to assure her that I would be well and Andromache insisted that I attend the mass funeral being held in an hour's time. "It will give you closure" she said softly and when I was standing amongst other mourners with Priam and Hektor next to me in full royal regalia, I saw her point. Even if I did not recognize him, I was still there to see his pyre lit and when a solitary tear dripped down my cheek, the king placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"He died well and is with the gods now, Ismena" he said simply and, though I wasn't sure about the validity of the last part of the statement, I nodded anyway.

* * *

><p>Later, though the sun had set and it was dark, I decided to take a walk in the gardens and was surprised when I saw that the torches were lit. Who else could be out at that time of night, besides myself and guards?<p>

Then I heard the sound of something sharp striking wood and, treading with near absolute silence as if I were hunting prey, I followed it to a small cleared area. Peering out cautiously from the bushes, I saw the blue clad figure of Paris as he drew back an arrow and fired it at a target that was positioned as far away as was possible within the confines of the garden and courtyard. Both of my eyebrows rose of their own accord. Now that was new. Paris was not the fighting type and even I, having never held a knife longer than my hunting knives, knew he was too slender to wield a broadsword properly. However, the sight of him with a bow gave me pause because I had never considered that his body type was similar to that of many an archer atop our walls.

The arrow hit too far to the left and, as he drew another arrow, I immediately spotted the problem. He was shifting too far to one side, which changed the angle of the bow minutely and sent the arrow astray. The second arrow landed beside the first and, before he could draw another, I stepped out and revealed myself "you need to adjust your stance, Paris" I advised quietly.

He whirled to face me and the look of sheer anger on his features melted into shock that I had actually spoken to him. I realized then that I was not angry at him as much as I was at Helen. He had, of course, brought her with him but she could have refused his offer to do so. Instead, she had abandoned her family and run away to a foreign land to get away from her problems. That in itself was why I hated her so. I couldn't fathom leaving a young daughter alone in a royal court, especially when her father could not have cared less about her. I also could not even consider leaving my cousin or her son.

"Nock your next arrow" I directed as I walked up to him and he stared at me for a long moment before obeying "I am going to shift you a little". Despite my warning, however, when I placed my hands on his hips to move his body so that he was not favoring his injured leg, he shuddered and let go of the arrow, which missed the target entirely and disappeared into the brush. I could only hope that he hadn't hit one of the guards that often patrolled the grounds at night. Biting back my amusement, I forced myself to stay calm "why did you release it?" I asked, keeping my voice even. "Forgive me" he mumbled "you – you make me nervous".

My amusement faded into blank disbelief and I blinked then exhaled slowly "good. You must be able to hit an enemy target even when you are wetting yourself with fear. Which is why you are out here, am I right?" I said, once the bewilderment had worn off. He nodded and, even in the dim light, I could see the dark blush that stained his cheeks as he pulled another arrow and drew it back. Again, I touched his hips and this time was able to gently move them so that he favored his other leg.

"Now release the arrow".

He obeyed and it flew straight into the center of the target. I then directed him to repeat the process and, when he split the first arrow with the second, I did not have to see his face to know that he was smiling.

"You told me not long ago that you saw goddesses" I recalled.

He nodded again and turned to face me "so have I…and Artemis is a fine teacher. Keep practicing and remember to avoid putting all of your weight on your dominant leg. It will become instinctive after enough repetition" I told him.

"I will" he promised solemnly and the conviction in his voice led me to believe that he meant it "I heard about your father's death and, for what it is worth, I am sorry"

I interrupted him with a shake of my head "a Greek killed him. Not you"

"I am the reason they are here, Ismena. We both know that"

"You and Helen share the blame for that equally, Paris. You asked her to come and she did not refuse. Instead she left her husband and only child, defied Zeus who had married her to Menelaus in the first place, and ran away. After much reflection, I understood that, though you gave them reason to wage war on us, Agamemnon has likely been looking for one ever since Menelaus requested an alliance with Troy. I would not be surprised if the purpose of making Helen obvious was to play on your legendary naivety and love of female flesh in order to give them that reason. You, being naïve, did not suspect it and she, seeking an escape, did not care. The worst poison is not that which is on the end of an arrow heading towards a warrior because he knows the arrow itself could end his life. Rather, it is that which is slipped into a sweet and given to a child, who does not suspect its presence even when he/she becomes ill after eating it" I told him.

I gave him a moment to process what I had said and, to his credit, it appeared to sink in quickly "Indeed. I certainly fell for it. It appears that I have a lot of reflecting to do. I am, however, surprised that you haven't scolded me for running from battle" he replied, looking somewhat wary.

"Paris, you proved your inability to fight in front of not one but two armies. The soldiers on both sides will be sharing that tale for as long as a single one of them remains alive. Even if I wished to, I could not humiliate you more than you have already humiliated yourself. But you know that already" I pointed out, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I do" he said bitterly then gently lifted my hand from his shoulder and took it between his own, turning it so that the palm was up. He gently ran his fingertips over my palm and fingers, feeling the calluses that were fading rapidly because I had not hunted since the war began. "You must be going stir crazy" his voice was soft and it was very much like him to change the subject but, for once, I let it pass.

"I am but I've been preoccupied with worrying and trying not to be strangled by a god of war" I muttered and his face paled "has he returned since...?"

"This morning. But I think I frightened him"

His expression was understandably suspicious "you...what?"

"He appeared in my room and, I think I went temporarily insane because I kissed him. Afterwards, however, he looked frightened and disappeared"

"I can understand that. Kissing you frightened me as well" Paris remarked

"Yes but you probably thought my cousin was going to lynch you when she found out"

"No, I..." he protested, sounding almost breathless, his dark eyes becoming wide "I was afraid because it felt like I had been burned".

* * *

><p>There was an eerie stillness to the air when I woke the next morning and my limbs felt oddly heavy, as though there was a stone attached to each of them. <em>This is not a good omen<em> I thought, instinctively aware that something was amiss.

The previous night, once the prayers were done and Hektor had spoken to thank the families of soldiers who had died in that day's battle, we had gone back inside only to have a Priam call him to a military council. "I will inform Andromache that you've been delayed" I had told him before he could even open his mouth and he had squeezed my hand gratefully before following his father. Deep in my mind, I knew that the unsettling quiet in the city was directly related to that council because, at this time, the soldiers would normally have been readying for battle and the streets would be filled with their voices and the clanking of armor.

I bathed and dressed quickly then went down to the dining hall to find that it was half empty. The king, my cousin, Polyxena, Paris, Helen and the wives of the noblemen were there but noblemen themselves and the high ranking members of the military were not, nor was Hektor. After greeting the king and taking Astyanax from my cousin so that she could eat without difficulty, I silently walked to my own seat and sat down just as the servants brought out the morning meal. After the little prince had been born and I was put in charge of his care, I had quickly become accustomed to eating with one hand.

I then took him for his walk and returned him to my cousin before going to the makeshift temple to perform my duties to my goddess. I spent the vast majority of the morning there before a lot of noise and the voices of men signaled that the army was returning. At that, I felt a small spark of hope blossom in me and I dashed from the apothecary, where I had finished mixing incense for the evening offering, to the altar chamber. Had they succeeded in driving the Greeks away? Was that why they had returned so early?

Just as I rounded the side of the statue, Hektor looked over and our eyes met "Lady Althea. I need to speak with Ismena in private, if her duties are finished for now" he said and my stomach dropped into my feet. That was not a good sign. He looked tense, on edge, and strangely resigned, as if his fate had suddenly been made clear to him and he could not prevent its occurrence, and I looked to Althea who also appeared uneasy. "Of course" she said then turned to me "you are relieved of your duties for the day, Ismena".

I know not what she saw in Hektor that I, as of yet couldn't, but she bowed her head to him "fare thee well, Prince of Troy, wherever your path may lead" she said then a tear dripped down her cheek and I felt as if someone had poured ice water over me.

Althea never cried.


	13. Ismena's Promise

Foreboding kept an iron grip on my heart as we walked to the palace and I sensed that something fundamentally important had happened that morning. Normally, he would have asked about my cousin and his little son or teased me about my wild appearance. But the morose and silent man beside me little resembled the crown prince I knew and I was so concerned for his welfare that I brushed aside the wary looks thrown our way by people we passed in the streets. Hektor did not speak until we had passed the guards and were safely behind the heavy doors "you must remember the path that we are taking" he stated solemnly but kept his voice low as he often did when speaking of something that was not for the ears of others so I only gave a short nod, like a soldier acknowledging orders.

Noting the landmarks of the hallways and glancing behind me every so often to make sure no one was following us, I gradually became aware that he was leading me towards the palace cellars and my brow furrowed in confusion. However, there seemed to be something of great importance occupying his mind and so I kept my silence until we reached our destination: a door built into the stone that was only slightly taller and wider than he was. I scanned the area, engraving the place into my memory, for I had an inkling that my knowledge of it would be needed sometime in the near future.

"Do you know how to get here from your rooms?"

Again, I nodded, forming a map in my mind, and he was visibly relieved "Good"

"Hektor, why have you brought me here and where does this lead?" I inquired quietly, gesturing slightly towards the door. Even as the questions left my mouth, a little voice in the back of my head warned me that I might not wish to know the answers and, indeed, it was correct.

"This door opens into a tunnel that runs out towards the coastline. It is the only path out of the city aside from the gates. In battle this morning, I killed a boy who wore the armour of Achilles and fought like a man but was far too young to be he. One of the Greek soldiers said that it was his cousin. If that is indeed true; I do not know when but I know Achilles will come to avenge the boy's death. Our guards are loyal and so are my brothers, for the most part, but war and grief do strange things to men and I cannot depend on them to make sure my wife and son escape. You, however, I can trust. If I die and the enemy breaches the walls, I know that you will want to fight for our city and defend our people but I need you to get my family out of here first. To lead the way. I want you to promise me that you will bring them to safety"

Swallowing against the lump that had formed in my throat, I nodded "should that happen, for all we know, I could be murdered in my bed before I even open my eyes but, to the best of my ability, I will do as you ask, Hektor. That, I swear to you" I promised solemnly.

"I will show Andromache this passage after I return from reporting the day's events to my father because, if I tell her now, it will upset her for the rest of the day. She does not like to hear me speak of my death regardless of the circumstances. You, however, do not fear it and that is why I have shown you first. My father is not aware of this passageway, for I had it constructed in secret two years ago, but something tells me that he will die with his city, should the walls be breached" he told me and motioned for me to lead the way back up to the main hallway.

He was right. I could not see Priam voluntarily leaving Troy while he still lived and, only a day or so earlier, I would have said the same thing of myself. But I had a promise to keep and I would not fail the man who I often found myself calling 'brother'. "That sounds very much like him" I agreed.

Later, I would wonder how I could stay so calm when yet another of Cassandra's visions was about to become reality. I wondered about many things when Hektor left me to my own devices so that he could go and report to his father about the morning attack. Then, as my hand reached out to open my door, I was struck by a revelation that froze me in place. If Hektor died, the yet unmarried Helenus would become Priam's heir apparent until Astyanax became of age. While Paris would never even entertain the thought of harming his brother and his nephew, Helen was another matter entirely. A woman who had betrayed and abandoned her own family would likely think nothing of poisoning the princes to get them out of the way so that her husband could take the throne.

_If this comes to pass...I shall have to tread very carefully and never let the baby out of my sight unless he is with my cousin or the king_ I thought, slipping into my room and bolting the door. Anger seized me then, and I glared at the wall as I removed my temple garb in haste and roughly brushed my hair then pulled on the first gown I could find, without a care towards appearing beautiful. One man's love of womanly beauty and another man's lust for power was ruining my life and ending the lives of countless others. I did not even know who to blame then, the gods for using us as pawns for their entertainment, Priam for sending Hektor and the army out in the night to attack the Greek camp instead of drawing the enemy to break upon our walls and shields yet again, or Paris and Helen for not keeping their clothes on in Sparta.

The latter seemed the safest option, as always, and so I seethed, forgetting what the younger prince had said to me before about me being lucky that I was not his wife, forgetting the kiss and my body's response to it, forgetting how he had come to my rooms for my blessing to go into battle. That he had come to me for strength and that, if he had died in battle, I – not his wife - would have been the last to kiss him. I also forgot about tutoring him in archery and the subsequent conversation and perhaps I did not want to remember because he had taken responsibility for his part in the war without being pressured to do so.

My subconscious knew that part of my anger was caused by my own powerlessness. There was little I could do or say to resolve any of the myriad of woes that the war had brought upon us. My fiery defiant character had attracted the attention of Ares, prompting him to demand me in exchange for a Trojan victory, but I could not change my character any more than whales could fly. For me to become docile and obedient would be akin to Hektor trading his sword for an embroidery needle. Ridiculous and impossible. My father was dead and Briseis had been kidnapped but for me to invade the enemy camp alone to find her would have been worse than suicidal. I also could not ease the pain of Cassandra's visions or do anything about Helen while Priam and Hektor still lived and I would not be able to stop Hektor from dying. The question of Ares' whereabouts came to the forefront of my mind but I furiously shoved it away. After all, humans only existed for the entertainment of his kin so what did it matter where he was?

Another reason for my discontent was that I was essentially trapped. Before the war, my sisters and I often went hunting in the wilderness, practised archery, and dug and cultivated the temple gardens so, by the time I had returned to the palace, my nervous energy was spent and I had felt calm. Now, enclosed by stone walls and armed guards, there was no socially acceptable way for me to burn off the excess energy or keep my mind from wandering along the less than pleasant paths of my psyche.

So, frustrated near to the point of bursting, I screamed.

The sound seemed to echo off the walls endlessly and, by the time I sank to the floor with my hands clenched in my hair, someone was pounding at my door. Then I heard Helenus yelling my name and, in the back of my mind, it struck me as curious that he of all people would be the one to arrive at my chambers first. Especially when his own chambers were at the other side of the family wing and, as a warrior, he should have been with Hector and the king. "They will break down the door if I do not respond" I thought so I forced my body to rise, vaguely troubled that my muscles were protesting so much, and went to answer the door. When I opened it, it seemed like half of Priam's sons and guards were there, swords in hand, and I immediately felt guilty for alarming them. They had more important things to worry about than a priestess who was losing her mind. "You need not worry, I am not in danger and I am sorry for disturbing you" I assured them sheepishly and several of them appeared relieved then left but Helenus stayed.

He regarded me for many moments with dark piercing eyes that Cassandra, too, possessed "You are in more danger than you claim, my lady" he stated lowly then peered into my room and his jaw tensed "or you would not be bruised". He somehow reminded me of both his twin and of Paris in that moment and I shivered, "I screamed because being idle and helpless is not a state which I am accustomed to" I told him, trying to divert the discussion away from the marks on my skin "and it became overwhelming just now so I had to find some way to release the tension".

He seemed to realize something then, because his eyes turned nearly black "Hektor spoke to you about the battle this morning", I nodded and swallowed hard "he is going to die by Achilles' hand and he knows it so he wanted my reassurance that I would stand by his wife and son no matter what happens in the coming days" was my choked reply.

"You are marked by Ares but this is not yet known to anyone save myself and Cassandra"

"Paris knows" I admitted, surprised and yet not so by the fact that he knew this "he interrupted us and I had to convince the god that the prince was not a threat to his designs nor a romantic interest of mine". I refrained from telling him all that had transpired since Paris' wedding night. Helenus had likely learned most of it from the gossips anyway, if Paris hadn't told him personally. The two had a strange fraternal relationship, despite being close in age, as if they had never quite figured out how to approach each other. The more I thought on it, the more clear it became that Helenus was not very close to any of his many siblings, save his twin sister. That should have made me wary in itself but, at the time, I concluded that he simply preferred solitude and quiet as opposed to the squabbling of a large family.

He raised en eyebrow then nodded slowly, more to himself than me "that explains much" he remarked seriously "will you be at dinner?"

"Yes, of course"

"Very well, I shall see you then"

With another undefinable look at me, he left to return to whatever he was doing and my hand rose to the bruises on my neck as I closed the door. _I must cover these before dinner_ I thought and rummaged about for a necklace that would do so without appearing overly elaborate.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was abnormally quiet for the entire evening meal, which suited me fine because I was so deep in thought that I would probably not have heard anyone who tried to speak to me. Cassandra had not appeared for dinner so I took my normal seat at the table, musing over the absence of my supposed betrothed and the fates of men, and drinking somewhat more wine than was typical for me.<p>

When my senses were humming pleasantly, I switched to water to avoid becoming drunk again then, once the meal was over, retired to my rooms after making sure that my cousin had no need of me that evening. Paris' eyes followed me as I left and he was frowning but, giving no outward indication of having noticed, I refused to meet his gaze and just continued on my way.

Later, I stood on my balcony, looking out at the vast starry sky while worrisome and rather annoying questions about the war and the immediate future crowded my head. Was I trying to do too much? Or had I done too little? Would my cousin survive the death of her husband? Or would she fade of grief and leave her defenceless son an orphan, with only me standing between him and the manipulations of a dozen men?

My cousin was strong, yes, but my father – her uncle – had been strong as well until my mother died. Then he had all but given up on life, become little more than a body going through the motions. It scared me to think of my cousin going the same way, turning into an empty shell where an intelligent and capable woman had once been. And what would happen to Cassandra, my sworn-sister, once her oldest brother was gone? Those women were two of the three most important people in my life and the third - who was dear to us all yet more so to them because he was related to them in different but equally important ways – was about to die.

I would be there for them, lend a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on, and take care of Astyanax to help ease Andromache's burden so that she had time to properly mourn. But that was literally all I could do. _One pillar cannot support an entire temple on its own _I thought, hugging myself despite the warm night air. If Andromache died, I could not even marry one of Priam's sons and adopt the baby because Ares would kill whoever dared to take his bride.

_Oh, to be Helen and have not a worry in the world, except for whether my husband wants me on my back like a whore or on all fours like a dog_ I mused and my nose wrinkled in disgust. No, not even if the entire world had crumbled to pieces around me would I have wanted to be her. She was beautiful but seemed so frail and...lifeless. Like a well-executed statue that served no other purpose than to simply exist. Her smiles were wan and short-lived, her eyes dull despite their bright colour, and her voice was soft but flat. There was no passion, no fire, in her and she never laughed. She was just _there_.

In retrospect, it amazed me that I had considered her mentally capable of conspiring to kill anyone and it seemed ridiculous that I even bothered to think of her at all, aside from that her arrival had sealed the fate of my city.

_Paris should not have requested she come, she should have refused, and I should stop worrying needlessly about something that is in the past before I give myself wrinkles. No one can do anything about it now, save killing her – which is not an option as long as Priam lives, so it is best to reserve my strength of body and mind for what is to come. _

Resolutely, I returned to my room and stared into my closet but nothing really stood out until my eyes honed in on a dress typically worn to more formal ceremonies at the temple. It was deep green but longer and looser than the hunting dress I typically wore, bound with a braided sash tied around the waist, and edged with silver thread about the neckline. The rest of the family would be in royal colors but I was not related to any but Andromache and, thus, my wearing a garment that reflected my position in the temple would not be seen as disrespectful.

It would also remind others of the goddess I served while my bare hands and severe hairstyle would declare my status as a temple virgin. At formal events, the married and widowed women usually left their hair unbound while the maidens secured theirs back from their faces in either a braid or severe bun. The vestals, in addition to their bound hair, wore a leather armband on their right triceps signifying their choice not to wed but I possessed no such adornment.

I set out the gown and pins then changed into my night-clothes, said the nightly prayers to my lady and her kin, and doused the lamps before slipping into my bed. But my body was restless and my mind full of anxious thoughts that first refused to let me rest then caused me to have awful and confusing dreams. Several times I woke, gasping for air and fearing that I was being suffocated, before finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came far too quickly and I felt like I had not slept at all as I rose and prepared myself for what was certain to be a gruelling day. After dressing, I combed my hair back from my face and looped it around into a bun on the back of my head then secured it with silver pins. The face that stared back at me was stern, the green eyes dark and hard like polished emeralds, the full lips pressed into a straight line as I applied kohl so that the glare of the sun would not diminish my sight. I rubbed oil on my lips then hooked silver leaf earrings into my ears and donned my bracers, though I would not be using my bow that day. Despite having received no signs or omens from my lady, or the other gods and goddesses for that matter, I had the distinct feeling that I needed to appear strong that day. If only to show that I would do justice to Hector's faith in me.<p>

My gown, make-up, and ornaments were my armour and, as a final reassurance, I lifted my skirts and strapped a knife to my thigh before putting on my sandals and leaving my room. I had just closed my door and was walking to the stairs when Hektor emerged from his and my cousin's rooms, clad in full armour, with his sword at his waist and his helmet tucked under his right arm. With a sigh of resignation, I straightened my posture and went to greet him, absolutely certain that it was the last time I would speak to him while in the living world.

With a long sweep of his eyes, he took in my attire and his brow furrowed in consternation "you are dressed more for a battle than a funeral. Do you intend to join me on the field, Ismena?".

"I wish I could" was my honest answer and my eyes flickered to his blade before rising to meet his. Then, not wanting his last memory of me to be full of sadness, I smiled as bravely as I could manage and placed a hand on his armor-clad shoulder "but I have a promise to keep". Suddenly, I was enveloped in a strong embrace and tears stung my eyes as it sank in fully that Hektor, Crown Prince of Troy and Tamer of Horses, was going to leave us that day. "Thank you" he said and cupped my face then kissed my forehead "live well and we will meet again when it is your time". Hot tears stung my eyes and, as he turned to go to his doom, I made the same promise to him that I had to his sister.

"Fare thee well, Prince Hektor of Troy, and may the gods receive you gladly. I shall not forget you".

It took me a small eternity to make my way to the observation area because grief had made my limbs stiff and uncooperative and my body heavy. My heart felt like a lodestone in my chest when I joined my cousin and, as I took the baby from her, I avoided looking at Paris and his wife.

Hector's name boomed out and the sheer force of the voice that said it made me wince. I handed the baby to Polyxena and walked up to the railing, placing my hands on the warm stone, determined to watch. Then the gates opened just enough to allow Hektor to emerge, in full armour, and, with great strides, he went forth to meet Achilles. Two great warriors, evenly matched in height and breadth, engaging in one last battle and I felt sick to my stomach. Yet, though endowed with the terrible knowledge of who would win and how, I could not look away. When Hektor cast aside his helmet, our archers drew their bows and I looked over at the nearest one but my lips would only form a single word.

"No".

As if of the same mind, the crown prince looked up and signaled with his hand for them to withdraw and, with great reluctance, they obeyed. Achilles got out of his chariot and released the horses then tossed his own helmet aside, allowing us to see that he was indeed blond – as the rumours had said.

Then he stepped forward and the battle began.


	14. A Legend Falls

The air was heavy, the sun was beating down on us mercilessly, I was sweating, and the pins in my hair were digging uncomfortably into my scalp but nothing, save death, could have pried my eyes away from the battlefield.

From my vantage point, I could see that Hektor was attempting to keep the Greek warrior away from the walls of our city; a symbolic gesture, at least to me, that he alone stood between us and our enemy. His position, though noble, had one dire consequence - which was that the sun was reflecting off of his opponent's armour and straight into his eyes. Still, he held his own for long enough that a flicker of hope flared up in my heart. A tiny flame that was promptly extinguished when, his eyes burning from the heat and sun, Hektor stumbled backwards after one particularly brutal thrust. He soon righted himself but the momentary slip in his stance gave his opponent the opening needed to overpower him and there was sharp clang and a glint of steel as his sword was knocked from his grasp.

A cry of anguish split the air and I did not realize that it had come from me until a hand touched my shoulder and Paris appeared beside me, with a look of such disbelief on his comely face that I couldn't even find the words to protest his invasion of my personal space.

My attention returned to the warriors below and my heart almost stopped beating when I saw Hektor on his knees. _No_, _please...he did not know it was your cousin that he killed. He is a good man and his son is still a baby _my mind was screaming but I had not the breath to form words. Even if I had, it would not have mattered in the slightest and, only a moment later, I swore I could feel the spear penetrate his armour and my entire body was shaking as I slowly bowed my forehead to rest upon the stone barrier. Everything around me seemed to fade away until all I could feel was the pounding of my heart and the air filling my lungs as I gulped in deep breaths and tried not to vomit.

The fates had snipped another shining thread and our beloved crown prince was no more. When the heaving stopped and I could both breathe and stand on my own two feet again, I rose to look out over the plain and heard soft footsteps as, one by one, the royal family came to stand beside me. The warrior bent near Hektor's ankles and I had to squint to see that he was tying them together. Dread lodged in my throat and my heart dropped into my feet. Surely he wasn't going to...

He took the other end of the cord and tied it to his chariot then turned around and raised his head.

My posture was ramrod straight and why he singled me out among the rest would forever remain a mystery but, nevertheless, our eyes met and blue clashed with green. The plain was utterly silent, as though the entire world and its creatures were holding their breath, while we stared each other down. But this was a battle he would not win, for I had held my own against Ares and no man's stare could compete with the flesh-and-soul piercing scrutiny of a god. There was no smirk on his face nor smugness in his gaze at having defeated our Crown Prince and avenged his cousin's death. Instead, he looked as conflicted as I felt and yet I recognized that the man in that chariot was different from those I had encountered thus far - including Hektor.

"He is human, but not mortal" the words left my lips on the smallest of breaths and, slowly, he closed his eyes and bowed his head for the briefest of moments before turning away and urging his horses forward. Several gasps sounded and there was a choking noise on my right as Achilles rode away, dragging the body of our crown prince behind him. A glance to my right revealed that the king's face was ashen and he was trembling as if in the grip of fever while a soft sobbing behind me signalled my cousin's loss of composure. Priam's head turned and we stared incomprehensibly at each other as if caught in a bad dream then I became vaguely aware that my hands were clenched into tight fists and my palms were sticky and wet.

"Ismena, you are bleeding" my subconscious recognized the voice as that of Polyxena. As if it mattered who had spoken. "I know" I didn't have to look down to see the red liquid seeping from beneath my skin and dripping onto my gown.

_I should have brought my bow...if only to fire an arrow or two to break that rope_ I thought _I should have done __**something**_.

My face was so tense that it hurt, my skin felt too tight - like a water skin filled to bursting, and the pain of my injured hands was nothing compared to that of my broken heart. But if I was hurting, I could not even imagine what my cousin and the king were feeling at the moment. Stiffly, awkwardly, I turned around and my gaze turned murderous when I saw Helen attempting to comfort my cousin. As if sensing my anger, the blonde looked up then scrambled to get out of my way as I crossed over to Andromache and put my arms around her.

She didn't care that my hands were bleeding. In fact I don't think it even registered that I was injured at all because she clung to me and buried her face in my shoulder, her slender body wracked by violent sobs. The part of me still able to see reason was grateful that the youngest princess was holding Astyanax, though she was also weeping, but then I realized that someone would have to tell Cassandra that her brother was dead. Just as she had predicted.

"Come, cousin" my voice sounded foreign and strange even to me "you and the baby can stay with me in my rooms for now, if you wish". I then hazarded a glance at Paris, who was staring across the platform but seeing no one, his lips parted in shock as a single silent tear trailed down his left cheek "Paris, Helenus, your father needs both of you now and your mother needs to know about Hektor" I said softly. After nodding at Polyxena to indicate that she should follow us, I shot a cold look at Helen "you...had best stay with your husband" I hissed then gently steered my cousin into the palace.

* * *

><p>Neither my cousin nor I would never remember how we ended up in the family wing but somehow, I was lucid enough to slow my pace when we came close to Cassandra's door "I have to tell her, Andromache. This is not the time for us to become divided by differing views on illness. Cassandra is a princess of Troy, your sister-in-law, and my dear friend and she has committed no crime to deserve the punishment of being banished from her family. She did not bring every soldier in Greece to our doorstep and Hektor visited her as often as he dared while he was alive. She will be as devastated as we are and no good person should have to grieve alone" I pointed out as gently as I could when my cousin opened her mouth to protest.<p>

In spite of the intense pain she was feeling, my cousin managed to not only absorb what I said but also to understand how I felt and why and Polyxena nodded her own agreement when I looked to her. "You are right" Andromache conceded "it is my responsibility as her sister-in-law to tell her, especially because I know the king will not, and it would be cruel make her endure her grief alone".

As expected, Cassandra started to weep as soon as she saw us standing at her door and I embraced her then extended the invitation for her to join us in my rooms. Relief displaced some of my sorrow when she accepted then opened her arms to Andromache, who embraced her for the first time in years, and they held to each other for a short while. _Perhaps some good can come of this_ I dared to hope and closed Cassandra's door then the four of us, five including Astyanax, continued to my rooms.

The rest of the morning passed in a daze. Once away from prying eyes and ears, my cousin had promptly collapsed and Cassandra and I half-carried her over to my bed, where she cried herself into a near catatonic state. "Polyxena, please go to the physician and get a sleeping draught. I have to get her to calm down or she is going to injure herself" I requested and the frightened princess handed the baby to Cassandra then ran out of the room. Taking care of my cousin distracted me from the grief that was slowly burning a hole in my chest and, under my breath, I prayed for the gods to have mercy on her. Cassandra and I were already cursed so all of my concern was for Andromache and Astyanax now.

Polyxena returned with the draught and I checked to make sure it was the right one before persuading my stricken cousin to drink it. After she had done so and cried herself to sleep, I went and hailed a couple of servants to bring the baby's cradle into my room. I did not think my cousin could stand to be alone surrounded by Hektor's things so she would probably stay in my rooms for that night and the next. Maids brought the midday meal to my door but none of us were hungry so I told them to divide the food amongst themselves but for the bread. I did not think I could stomach anything but water and bread just then and, judging by the faces of the two sisters, the feeling was mutual. None of us wished to wake Andromache and so we ate and drank as quietly as possible then Polyxena went to her own rooms to take a nap. I lulled the baby to sleep, set him in his cradle, and made sure the door was locked before Cassandra and I went out onto my balcony to get some air, leaving the doors partially ajar in case my cousin woke.

News of Hektor's death had obviously spread quickly because the city had never been so quiet in the afternoon as it was that day. The streets were nearly deserted, but for a few solemn women hanging their laundry and the odd person walking, and I exchanged uneasy looks with Cassandra, who seated herself on one of the two chairs I had put out for the days I liked to sit on the balcony and read in the sun. _Those days have come to an end _I told myself, taking the seat next to her, and clasped my hands in my lap. We stared at each other for several moments until the silence became oppressive "I want to cry, to scream, to be sick" I told her, staring at the braided straps of my sandals "but a cold numbness has seeped into my body and robbed me of feeling. I saw him fall with my own eyes but I cannot believe he is gone until his pyre is lit. Which may never happen because Achilles took the body back to his camp and gods only know what sort of indecencies have been wrought upon it".

A shudder ran through me and I looked up then wished that I hadn't. Cassandra's eyes were far too old for the young body they inhabited, the eyes of one who saw more than any person should have been privy to, and she stayed so still that her face appeared to be carved of stone.

"Tonight, when the sun sets, you must go into the gardens and bring your bow and a single arrow. A visitor in the guise of an old priest will be waiting for you but do not let yourself be fooled. He is no priest and comes bearing a divine message for you. He will also tell you what to do with the bow and arrow" she told me distantly, her voice a near whisper, and, again, I silenced the voice in my mind that told me she was lying.

I nodded absently then my gaze fell upon my wounded hands which, strangely, Cassandra had not noticed and I had not bothered to bandage. My sharp nails had left crescent-shaped wounds in the flesh of my palms, which were scarring over, and the insides of my fingers were stained with dried blood. There was blood on my hands, blood on my dress, blood on the stone tiles where I had stood that morning, blood on the armour of countless men who had fought and died thus far, and blood on the ground where Hektor had fallen. I closed my eyes and bowed my head in sorrow.

Freedom, honour, loyalty, love. All were noble sentiments. All were paid for in blood.


	15. The Divine Omen

I would like to thank those who have stuck with this story, despite the slow progression, as I have just recovered from a lengthy bout of illness that sucked both the creativity and energy out of me for several months. However, I am now doing well and back at it again so here, for your reading pleasure, is the next chapter! As always, positive reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

* * *

><p>The gardens were quiet when I arrived later that evening, with my bow and a single arrow, as Cassandra had instructed. By quiet, I mean that there was not a single other soul there, which was strange in itself because the night was warm, though humid, and the moon had just begun to rise. Normally, at that hour, the other occupants of the palace would often take walks after their labours were done for the day and sometimes, couples would come to take advantage of the solitude and seclusion afforded by the dense foliage. Today, I appeared to be completely alone and not a single other creature was stirring as I made my way along the familiar path that I often took with Astyanax. Looking about warily, I kept my eyes and ears focused for any sound that would signal the arrival of another entity, human or not. After all, Ares had not exactly been subtle when he had appeared in my rooms so one in my position would naturally assume that the rest of his kin would be just as straightforward.<p>

In that, I turned out to be both right and wrong.

As I approached the bench my cousin usually favoured, I felt a slight tug on my mind and paused for a moment, drawing deep breaths and focusing all of my senses on the area around me to figure out what was trying to get my attention. Then it occurred to me that it was a sign. The bench was where my diving meeting would take place and I hastened to it and sat down, clutching my lone arrow as if my life depended on it. Mere moments later, and without a sound, a man walked out from the foliage to my left and sat down beside me purposefully then turned to scrutinize me with dark fathomless eyes. He appeared young, but somehow older than Ares, and wore a vaguely gold coloured garment made of a strangely textured fabric with a gold circlet sitting atop his dark hair. His gaze made my insides squirm and, deep down, part of me understood that I was not supposed to see him like that.

Cassandra had distinctly said that an old priest would come and the man beside me, who was no man by my eyes, was neither old nor a priest. This made me wonder if, by kissing me, Ares had somehow changed me so that I could see his kin as he did and the thought was unsettling to say the least. "Lady Ismena, have you a moment to speak with an old man?" he asked and the reality of my situation hit me like lightening. Zeus had come to give me a task and did not know I could see through the disguise he had chosen. "My lord, you may be old but you do not appear so, nor are you a mere man. Nevertheless, I have as much time as I am given before my very breath fails me. So speak as you wish" I replied.

His eyes fairly glowed then and took on a piercing quality that I recognized very well "Artemis has given you sight beyond that which any mortal woman should have" he said darkly and I swore I heard the low rumble of thunder overhead. _Like father, like son _I thought uneasily then swallowed hard and tried to diffuse his anger towards my lady. I might not have understood her reasons for giving my hand to Ares in exchange for a Trojan victory when the gods were supposed to be lofty and take no sides but I did appreciate her attempt to try and save my people, though I was the one who would suffer for it. As it stood then, I was not even sure that Ares could save Troy at this point but I'd have faced the entire Greek army alone and with a broken sword before I'd have told him that.

"My lord Zeus, Artemis is your daughter and I cannot claim to know her motives but would she risk incurring your wrath if she did not see it as absolutely necessary for some greater purpose?" I inquired softly, praying that he would not be offended by the question. His expression turned pensive and he pressed his lips together in a thin line "when you have children of your own, young mortal, you shall find that they sometimes take great amusement in testing the limits of your patience" he paused for a moment and his face and tone became neutral again "however, in the case of Artemis, the answer you seek is no. As unruly as she can be, she does nothing without purpose".

To my surprise, he raised one hand and touched my cheek then inclined his head and leaned in closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. His hand was warm against my skin and seemed to almost hum with a strange energy, which was appropriate considering that it was he who put lightning in the sky during storms, and his eyes brightened into a strange shade that was between green and blue. For the briefest of moments, I thought he was going to kiss me so I neither leaned in closer nor tried to pull away but rather sat as still as a statue and focused on calming my pounding heart. My racing mind, however, refused to be appeased.

I had both heard and read many things about Zeus' appetite for fair mortal women and Helen, to an extent, was living proof of those tales. However, I had also heard that Ares was a violent god who wore armour made out of the skins of his victims, was incapable of love, and raped pretty women in order to father bloodthirsty demi-gods. Men tended to portray those who were different from them- including women- in a way that made the male gender appear great and also to justify their actions, however unethical and brutal, as not only necessary but noble. The historic descriptions of the gods and goddesses were no exception and, as I stared at the king of the gods and he at me, I started to wonder whether anything I had learned about them was true.

"When I leave you, go to the balcony where you witnessed the prince's fall and fire your arrow into the sky towards the Greek camp. If it turns into a falling star, his body may be retrieved this night" he commanded and I nodded obediently before thanking him. His eyes turned almost warm and he rose then motioned for me to stand also "is there anything else you wish to know?" he asked and his question surprised me so much that I could do naught but blink a few times in mute confusion before regaining my voice. "My mind tells me to ask about something wise and important such as the meaning of life but I am unsure as to whether I really wish to know the answer" I said frankly "so I shall ask you this: are gods capable of loving mortals beyond the physical manifestation of desire?".

"Ah" he said, seemingly amused "you wish to know if the tales told about our relations with mortals are the entire truth". When he put it like that, I could not help but smile myself because I could see how strange it would sound to one who was a participant in many of said tales "yes, that as well" I agreed. He gave a heavy sigh and the weight of his rule seemed to fall upon him for he regarded me with eyes that had again grown dark and intense "we cannot love mortals in the way they love each other for, if we did, all three worlds would be in a constant state of chaos. Physical desire is truly the only way we can show the regard we have for you without destroying the natural order of things in your world - meaning that every living thing born here will also eventually die here. However, our emotional indifference also makes child-rearing difficult for us. Ares was, in his youth, the most sensitive of my children and is possessed of turbulent emotions that he is unwilling to fully control, which has gotten him into trouble with the other gods and myself on many occasions. His mother, in particular, does not understand his tendency to favour strength and fiery spirit over fragile beauty when it comes to the opposite sex and she disapproves of his infatuation with mortal women. Which, I will say, is something he comes by honestly".

It was a long winded answer to what I thought was a simple question and yet it made perfect sense even to my short-sighted mortal heart. The gods could not afford to form emotional attachments to mortals they favoured because then the former would be focused on making the latter immortal in order to avoid losing them to death. This, in turn, would remove the former's attention from the mortals who desperately needed divine guidance to achieve their ultimate purpose in life.

A subtle throb in my temples informed me that I was in over my head again so I struggled to simplify his explanation. First, many of the tales, particularly those of Ares and Zeus and their involvement with mortal women, were indeed true. Second, the gods were capable of love but could not afford to allow themselves to feel it as mortals did. Which was something I understood, having seen the effects of one spectacularly unwise love affair between mortals. But his description of Ares made me pause, for it was very similar to how one might have described the youngest son of Priam. From what I recalled of our encounters in our youth, Paris had been a rather sensitive boy and also quite reactive, unlike his level-headed oldest brother, but he had made no attempt to rein in his behaviour- regardless of how unbecoming it was for a prince or how often he was scolded.

And they had both set their sights on me.

I looked up at Zeus, who surely had more important things to do than watch a Trojan priestess sort through her brain, then nodded "thank you, my lord". He gave me a look of appeared to be sympathy – or perhaps it was pity, I could not be entirely sure – then cupped my face in his oddly warm hands and kissed my forehead very gently "Worry not, Ismena. The lives and natures of myself and my kin shall never be fully understood by mortals. That you, a woman in the midst of a war, are even trying to understand..." he smiled at me then, an almost paternal smile that illuminated his entire face "that gives me hope for your people".

"For that I am truly glad, as I have a tendency to over-think things which are completely unrelated to my lot in life" I blurted

His expression turned strange at that "are they? You are favoured by three of us and have been chosen by two for different purposes. It is not strange for you to wonder about those who are different from yourself and how they live" he pointed out and I nodded in agreement, as he was entirely correct.

He stepped away from me and his appearance began to blur at the edges, signalling his imminent departure "my son loves you as he is able but you are a mortal woman, meant to marry a mortal man, and you shall make a fine queen someday. Now go. There is one who waits for you". Then, in a flash of gold, he was gone.

I mulled over his words, with equal parts concern and confusion, as I made haste towards the viewing area to follow his instructions. What did he mean by say that I would make a good queen? If Priam died, my cousin would be queen regent until Astyanax became of age to ascend the throne. If she died of grief, then whoever married Helenus would become queen but, even were he to ask it of me, my hand was not mine to give unless Troy lost. In which case, none of us would be queen as there would be no country to rule. A little voice in the back of my mind told me that I was being short-sighted again so I stored our conversation away for later contemplation and focused on my task.

Once again, I stood at the wall and looked out over what had been a battlefield only days before. Only now; I stared not at the field itself but out into the darkness, toward the beaches where the Greeks had surely made their camp, and drew my solitary arrow. As my fingers released the bowstring and the arrow flew straight towards its final destination, I was suddenly aware of someone standing nearby but dared not look away from my intended target. Then a brilliant light streaked across the sky and I closed my eyes for a moment, fighting back the urge to weep with relief and gratitude. "Our prince can be sought and found" I said to no one in particular, nearly choking on the words, and was only half surprised when King Priam appeared out of the gloom, wearing dark robes and carrying a small torch that barely cast any light.

His inner pain was almost palpable and I swallowed hard as he took my free hand in his "I was told to come to this place and that the great god Zeus would send an omen to signal if I could retrieve my son. It appears that he chose you, young priestess, to deliver it on his behalf and I am most thankful. I will return with Hektor before daybreak and will send a servant to summon you but, until then, I ask that you tell not a soul of what occurred this evening" he said quietly.

"Of course, your highness. I shall tell no one" was my solemn reply and he touched my cheek, thanked me, and turned away.

After the king had taken leave of me to prepare for his journey, I stared up at the night sky and smiled through tears that I barely felt. Though my human parents had died, my sister was a stranger, and my cousin was possibly lost to grief, I was not truly alone. Somewhere, unbound by the circles of the mortal world, were Zeus and Artemis and, despite being neither human nor my parents, they were watching over me.

And that was enough.

"Thank you" I whispered and my smile broadened when a star twinkled overhead, letting me know that they had heard.


	16. Mourning The Lost

A knock at my door startled me awake and, remembering the king's last words to me, I bolted out of bed and threw a robe on then went to answer the door. So long as the king had returned alive and unharmed, I could not have cared less about who saw me in my night clothes and the robe covered everything anyway. The young maid standing in the doorway was unfazed by my state of dress and leaned in to whisper "the king has returned". I nodded then told her that my cousin and I would be down shortly before closing the door and turning to address my bleary eyed cousin who had evidently been wakened by my sudden flight from the bed. "Cousin, we need to dress and go downstairs. Hektor's body has been returned to us" was all I said but Andromache was out of the bed and pulling on her dress from the previous day almost before I had finished speaking. I did not comment on the tears that spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped Astyanax in a blanket, mostly because I could not speak over the lump that rose suddenly in my throat. It was going to be a long and difficult day for all of us but my cousin, most of all.

"Father...have you truly gone mad?!" Paris exploded, upon seeing his brother's body being brought in on a pallet carried by a retinue of guards, and, surprisingly, it was not me who reprimanded him for his outburst. That honour went to the plainly clad and filthy young woman walking behind the body.

"Be quiet, Paris" Briseis said sharply then she turned slightly and our eyes met. I swiftly handed the sleeping baby to the sleepy Polyxena, whom we had roused on our way down to the entrance hall, and turned back just as my dear friend came forward and, without speaking, practically fell into my arms. Hot tears burned my eyes and trailed silently down my cheeks as I held her, silently thanking the gods for bringing her back to us alive and in one piece. "Welcome home" I whispered into her hair then looked up when I overheard Helenus commanding the servants to bring a meal to her rooms and pour a bath for her.

Priam's second son was in his armour and stood to the right of his father, looking down at the body with a suitably solemn expression, but his appearance caused a feeling of cold dread to lodge itself in my stomach. Resolving to think more upon it later – apparently I had much thinking to do in the coming days – I turned my attention back to Briseis who had raised her head and was eyeing me warily "I remember that expression. You always looked that way at Paris when he gave you a gift without there being a suitable occasion for it. Is something amiss?".

I lifted my hand and wiped away a smear of dirt from her pale cheek, noting the large bruise on her neck that was painfully reminiscent of the one I'd gotten from Ares. _Had she worn it before her capture, we would have matched _I thought darkly but I managed a small smile "much has happened since you were taken, Briseis. I shall tell of it in your rooms, as it is not common knowledge nor is it meant to be. As of right now, I am simply glad that you are here and on your own two feet - not on another pallet, cold and still" I answered honestly and glanced over at Hektor's lifeless form. Beside him, Andromache wept silently as she cleaned his face with a wet cloth and Paris ordered everyone to leave, save the immediate family and myself, so that we could mourn in peace.

Briseis made a soft choking noise and pressed her face into my robe against my shoulder then began to sob softly. Having no words for anyone, I simply held her as she cried then Paris came over to us and pulled us both into a tight embrace. Briseis' head snapped up and the indignant look on her face made me fear that she was about to yell at him. I gave her a look and whispered that this was neither the time nor place for a fight and that seemed to appease her because she settled against me again and said nothing. But it was my head that Paris' cheek came to rest upon and, when I felt wetness beginning to seep into my scalp, I knew he was hurting inside so I merely leaned into him and closed my eyes.

Shortly after sunrise, the king proceeded to the balcony overlooking the city and announced that Hektor's body had been returned and his funerary games would commence the following day. In the main courtyard, the pyre took shape as the soldiers who had fought under his command sought to honour their crown prince and general in the only way they presently could. Meanwhile, inside the palace, his armour had been removed and my cousin bathed his body then his brothers and father dressed him in his robes of office. Only shortly before the funeral itself took place, was I permitted a moment alone with him to pay my respects.

Earlier, as was custom, Andromache, Cassandra, Polyxena, and myself had all bathed and dressed in our mourning clothes but, along with my simple black gown, I donned the ornaments of my priesthood, and bound my hair up but decided to forgo the veil usually worn with such an outfit. Instead, I wore the earrings he had gifted me for my birthday in the year he and my cousin had been married and strapped a dagger to my right leg as a symbol of the promise I had made to him. If Troy fell, my priority was to ensure that my cousin and her son made it safely to the hidden passage, regardless of how many men I had to kill in the process.

The air was still and eerily silent as I approached the chamber where he lay and the guards inclined their heads and stepped aside, allowing me to pass through the door unhindered. Hektor looked for all the world as though he had just gone down for a nap and, had I not seen him fall with my own eyes, it would have been incredibly difficult to accept that he would never wake again. Even so, only when I reached out and touched the hands clasped over his stomach did grief come crashing down on me. The coldness of his skin was an unwelcome shock and it shattered all of the walls I had constructed to keep my emotions in check. The floodgates opened and the first sob hurt as though I had been kicked in the chest but those that followed were not much better. It took all of my considerable willpower to keep myself from collapsing as I finally let myself mourn the loss of one who had been my brother in all but blood.

"I will keep my promise but you must keep yours as well, Hektor of Troy. I had better see you in the next world when my time comes" I whispered then leaned down and kissed his cold forehead, finally accepting that he was beyond the reach of both his family and physical harm. Then I prayed to my lady for strength enough to endure the coming days and exited the room.

During the funeral, I stood opposite the royal family and watched as Priam laid the coins on his son's eyes for the boatman then stepped back to allow Paris to bid farewell to his brother. For some reason, it did not feel right for me to stand with the family but my position allowed me to watch them and I immediately noticed the oddly detached expression that Helenus wore. He looked almost...bored. The dreadful feeling in my stomach returned then, without warning, my vision blurred and I heard a female voice, that was definitely not Artemis', whisper ominously in the back of my mind.

_Traitor_.

_Oh Gods _I thought with dismay _who is talking to me now? _

Whoever it was, though, said nothing more and my eyes cleared in time to see Priam and the new military general light Hektor's pyre. Then my cousin's expression faltered and Astyanax began to wail but, still, I did not move. The flames climbed higher until they obscured the body completely and I closed my eyes briefly, breathed a prayer for his soul, then opened them again.

Just as I had at my mother's funeral a few years before, when my father had taken my younger sister back to the house as soon as the pyre was lit, I stood alone and watched the fire burn until it had turned the entire structure to ash. Hektor was gone and, with him, the last of my childhood. I would have to be as careful as I could be for, if Helenus was truly a traitor - as the voice had said; he would be after the heir to the throne and, with my cousin half-dead from grief, I was the only one standing in his way.

Apollo was beginning his descent towards the horizon when it finally registered that I needed to move. The wailing women had gone and the other citizens of the city were slowly trickling back to their homes. I watched in silence as the king escorted his frail queen back into the palace. Hecuba had once been one of the most beautiful women in Troy but, as could be expected, fourteen children had taken their toll on her. The birth of Polydorus had weakened her so much that it had taken months for her body to recover then she caught fever shortly afterwards and was sick for so long that the king had begun making funerary arrangements by the time her health had finally improved. Now she did not even eat dinner in the main hall but only came out of her rooms for official occasions when her presence was absolutely required. She appeared so fragile as her husband led her away, her silver hair pulled back in a severe arrangement and her ruined body hidden beneath heavily embroidered dark robes, that I could not help but wonder if her pyre would be the next one lit in this courtyard.

"Ismena" Paris' voice interrupted my morbid thoughts and I slowly turned my head to look at him, surprised that it was he who had come to retrieve me from my solitary post. He should have been with his wife. "Come. It is time to go in" was all he said and I nodded then followed with legs that felt like they were made of wood and not flesh and bone. Dinner was nearly silent and, in a move that surprised both me and Cassandra, Briseis elected to sit with us instead of with the others, which reminded me that we had yet to speak on what had happened in her absence, both in the city and wherever she had been trapped.

But we talked amongst ourselves in hushed voices about everything that could be discussed in public so she was at least partially informed about the past few days by the time the meal was over. Then Cassandra gave me a meaningful look and, lowering her voice even further, confided that Paris and Helen had been at odds over something – or, rather, _someone_ – over the past little while because she had overheard the maids gossiping about it outside her door. "Apparently, they had a fight that could be heard through the door to their rooms, during which Helen was heard saying "you claim to love me but you rarely touch me anymore and you speak more freely to her than you do to me" and he responded that this mysterious person was dear to him because he had known her since childhood, so that he spoke with her often was not all that strange".

I almost choked on my wine but managed to swallow properly instead of inhaling it "old habits die hard" I muttered "Paris has been bedding a different woman every night since age fifteen so she cannot expect him to change overnight just because he married her". At the forefront of my mind was that he had been talking about me but Paris had been surrounded by girls for most of his life so I could not be absolutely sure. "That is why you refused when father requested permission from Andromache to give Paris your hand" Briseis said and I nodded then swallowed a mouthful of soup "in order to marry, I must be able to trust the man who seeks my hand and I could not trust Paris" I clarified. "I wonder why that would be?" Cassandra muttered into her wine cup and I smiled slightly at her but remained silent as the question was clearly hypothetical.

That evening, I looked at my bed – where my cousin and Briseis were sitting, both half asleep – and sighed. I would soon need a bigger bed if this kept up. Cassandra and Polyxena had both retired to their own rooms but Briseis had confessed to having extremely vivid nightmares the previous night and, after the funeral, I did not think either of them should have been alone. I was suddenly struck by an irrational fear of what would happen if Ares made an impromptu appearance in my room while they were sleeping here, thinking that either of the dark haired women was me. Then I immediately dismissed it as completely ridiculous since he never came to me when anyone else was present, only when I was clearly alone and usually angry. Besides, I suspected that it was my spirit he was drawn to and not my appearance, so my cousin and Briseis would likely be safe.

When my cousin's head finally came to rest on the pillow and her eyes closed fully, I waved at Briseis to rouse her and nodded toward the balcony to indicate that she should accompany me there. Climbing carefully off the bed so that she would not disturb Andromache, she pulled a thin robe on over her nightdress and held it closed with one hand as she followed me outside.

"We have not yet had the chance to speak alone and, under these circumstances, I somehow doubt that another opportunity will present itself in the coming days. My cousin and the prince absorb much of my time, as I am very aware of how vulnerable they are in the wake of Hektor's death, and you and I still have our respective temple duties to attend to" I explained in a hushed voice, once we were both seated, and Briseis folded her hands in her lap, a distinct sadness permeating her expression as she considered my words.

"I know. When I arrived here, it seemed that you were the only one who realized that I was alive. Even Paris, with whom I was once so close, was more concerned with scolding my uncle than he was with seeing if I was well. Instead, it was Helenus who saw to it that I had a bath and meal prepared for me and we have never been close" her voice trailed off and a shiver ran the length of my spine as we shared looks of unease. It eased my nerves somewhat to hear that I was not the only one to have noticed the prince's odd behaviour.

"I thought of you often, Briseis, and made sure to remind the court of your plight and the possible fates of the other priestesses. Helenus has been acting strange ever since the war began and I was about to warn you about it. I also must inform you that Artemis is not the only immortal who has chosen me. The day you were taken, Ares appeared to me in my rooms and pinned me to my bed then nearly strangled me to death and told me that Artemis has promised me to him in exchange for a Trojan victory in the war. Paris can attest to this as he came to visit me – to tell me that he was going to battle against Menelaus- and interrupted us before anything worse could happen. He overheard much of what was said and saw the bruises on my neck when Ares finally disappeared so that I could answer the door. Cassandra and Helenus also know as they saw me the same day and everyone in the palace knows that I'd have killed any mortal man who dared to handle me thus" I confessed, the events of the past spilling from my lips in a waterfall of words and, as I spoke, Briseis' face turned more and more pale and her eyes widened in shock.

"Paris went to fight Menelaus but, in the end, ran from the battle when it became apparent that he was going to die. He also confessed to me beforehand that it was not for Helen that he fought and he asked for my blessing, which I gave. I am still uncertain as to why your cousin is so fond of me, despite having heard him extoll my virtues – or faults, depending on who you ask, because I do not know how I feel about him. In contrast to what I said at dinner, your cousin has changed in a sense but the exact nature of that change has yet to show itself fully" I finished then backtracked through my memory to make sure I hadn't left anything important out.

"That explains much. It was to Achilles that I was given after I was taken from the temple. He said that, after he killed Hektor, he looked up to find the king but instead locked eyes with a fierce looking woman who stared him down in the manner of one who feared nothing and no one. He commented that she had strange green eyes then asked me if she was Hektor's wife" she told me solemnly.

So he had mentioned me. Suddenly it came to me that his having seen me was a blessing in disguise, a way to deflect his attention from my cousin and her son, and I leaned forward slightly "and what was your answer?"

"I thought of Andromache and little Astyanax then I tried to think of what you, as their protector, would have wanted me to say. So I told him that it was and that you were my sworn sister. It now makes sense to me why you would have looked at him thus. Aside from that being your usual way, you also have no reason to fear him now because if he dared to come after you, Ares would be wearing his hide by sunset" she reasoned and I was so glad for her cleverness that I could have jumped up and sang to the heavens with joy.

However, had I done that, she would surely have thought I had lost my mind so I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and smiled at her "good. Now if Troy falls, he shall go after me and not my cousin. Well done and thank you" I said gratefully then my gaze was drawn back to the bruises on her neck and a lump grew in my throat. I did not want to ask but, at the same time, I had to know. I had seen her walking around the palace and had noticed that her hips now swayed in the manner of a woman who had been bedded and I had also seen the pitying looks cast her way by the maids.

"Briseis, were you..." I found that I could not even speak the vile word but I did not have to, for she knew exactly what I referred to. She shook her head then proceeded to tell me of Achilles, of their conversation about the gods, and that he had saved her from being brutally raped by the rest of the army. As she spoke, I came to realize a part of her had fallen in love with the warrior, despite his faults, and that part was in direct conflict with her loyalty to her family and country. She felt guilty for willingly giving herself to an enemy man, however perceptive and well-respected he was, but she could also not bring herself to regret it and I, despite my loyalty to my people and my hatred of Greeks, could not blame her for it.

After all, Achilles had stayed with his people and returned her to hers. Unlike Paris and Helen. Normally, I considered myself diplomatic enough to recognize when a mutually beneficial alliance could be made. However, in the midst of a great war and with great animosity on both sides; there was no way their relationship could have ended well. If she stayed with him and Troy won, Achilles would die and so, probably, would she. If the Greeks won, Troy would burn and Briseis would be dragged to the other side of the Aegean as a concubine. Either way, we would have lost her.

Guilt was plainly visible in her eyes when she finished her tale, as if she expected to be punished for her actions. But I could do no such thing. I reached forward and took her hands in mine "Briseis, it is not my place to judge you nor to tell your family about this. The only advice I can give is to let them believe what they wish about your captivity" I suggested evenly and managed a slight smile "my hope is that talking about it to someone will ease your burden and enable you to sleep with a clear conscience at night from this day forward".

During the night, my cousin woke a few times but, to my left, Briseis slept soundly and I knew that, given some time, she would recover fully from her ordeal.

What I did not know was if that time would be granted to us.


	17. Secrets and Snakes

It had been a trying day thus far but I had soldiered through it with single-minded purpose, intent on rebuilding our lives and honour Hektor by surviving- not succumbing to the whirlpool of grief that threatened to pull us under. Nevertheless, by the time a herald summoned me to an audience with King Priam, I was ready to kill something or collapse...or both, in that order. _I may still get the chance _I thought morbidly as I practically marched towards the king's study, having just bathed and changed into more suitable attire for dinner. It was nearly time for the evening meal and I was hungry and sore. The fact that the meeting was in the king's study failed to improve my mood in the slightest because it usually meant some kind of reprimand was in order and I could not think of anything I had done recently to deserve one.

After attending the first round of funerary games; Briseis, Cassandra, and I had helped my cousin tackle the arduous task of removing Hektor's things from what had been their marital chambers and would now be my cousin's private rooms. The afternoon had been filled with tears, memories, and making the baby giggle as much as possible without also making him throw up, because it was impossible not to smile at the sound of his laughter. He was far too young to understand why his father was no longer there and it tore my heart to shreds to think that he might not remember Hektor at all in a couple of years. If we all lived that long.

"The king requested my presence" I explained to the guard who barred the entrance to the study and he knocked on the door then, having heard Priam's call, stepped aside to allow me through. In contrast to the neatly appointed quarters of his advisers, the king's study was a perpetual mess. Priam had a love of history and unshakeable faith in the gods, both of which I respected, and so his desk and the tables nearby were nearly covered in old maps, scrolls, and dusty tomes as well as his diplomatic correspondence and writing instruments. Figurines of the Olympian gods lined the shelves on the wall to the left and a small shrine to Apollo took up part of the wall to the right. Among all of this paraphernalia, the king himself seemed completely comfortable so it was only to be expected that he would seek refuge there at such a time.

Unlike our last audience, he was completely alone and the faint smile he gave me was reassuring as I delicately picked my way through the mess to stand in front of his desk then curtsied. "You wished to see me, your highness" I said and he nodded then motioned to a chair "I did. I wish to speak with you on an important matter. Please sit". Somewhat relieved, I obeyed and he set aside his quill then clasped his hands in front of him and we regarded each other for a moment in complete silence as he collected his thoughts.

He then rose and went over to the figures of the gods, selected one, then returned to his seat while I watched him, perplexed but also curious as to what he was doing. Then he leaned forward and placed the figurine on the edge of the desk, in front of me, and my stomach lurched into my chest, my palms started to sweat, and my entire body tensed so quickly I swore I heard my spine crack.

"Do you know who this figure is, Ismena?"

_Oh gods, what do I do now? _I thought and swallowed reflexively "of course, your highness. It is a depiction of Ares"

He eyed me shrewdly "indeed. Is it an accurate one?"

"I would not know, your highness. It is said that mortals die instantly if they look upon the gods in their natural forms so any idol carved by a human would be only a guess at best" I answered and was only half lying, for the latter sentence was completely true. Zeus' reaction to my seeing his normal form in the gardens had confirmed it.

He nodded "so it is said. However, this morning, I was told that you were visited by this particular god not once, but twice in the past week and that he has asked for you in exchange for our victory in this war" he said and I wanted to die right then and there.

I raised one eyebrow in what I hoped was a dubious expression "with all due respect, your highness, who told you this?" I asked quietly. "Someone close to me whom I shall not name because I do not wish that person to come to harm at your hands" he said and my blood began to boil when Paris' face flashed in front of my mind's eye. I had little doubt that he had told his father, simply because no one else would have. Cassandra and Briseis would never have betrayed me, my cousin and Polyxena did not know at all, and Helenus knew only that Ares had visited and bruised me.

So that left Paris.

"King Priam, ever since I moved here, I have walked the line between royalty and the common people and I know how both sides think" I drew a deep breath and pressed forward "I believe that this informant may be seeking to create hope where it does not exist. Our people would be very pleased to hear that Ares has taken our side in the war because he wishes for one of our women. I happen to be a convenient target because of my temperament but I highly doubt that a god would find me beautiful enough to favour me thus. Cassandra or Helen, perhaps, but not me"

I hated myself for lying to him but telling him the truth might well have gotten me into a worse situation than Cassandra. As a child, I had once seen the king in the grip of religious fervour and it had terrified me so much that I refused to even go near the palace again for several weeks. Seven years later, it was still one of my most disturbing memories and I never allowed myself to relive it.

He gave me a stern look "Now, Ismena, that is not true. Surely you know that you are considered one of the fairest women in Troy" he said and I am not sure whether he believed I was fishing for compliments on my appearance but the thought had honestly never crossed my mind. I did not think I was ugly but I did not have the pale statuesque appearance of Helen nor the dark beauty of Cassandra and my figure more resembled that of an Amazon than the curvy women idolized in statues and friezes around Troy. Not that Ares cared.

Or so I thought. _Perhaps I should ask him that if I ever see him again_ I mused.

"To be honest, I never gave much thought to the aesthetics of my face and form, your highness. However, even so, the tastes of mortal men surely differ from those of the gods when it comes to women. Besides, though I consider myself brave, were I ever approached by someone wearing the skins of a thousand dead men, I would die of fright" I added and shuddered for effect. Priam seemed to believe me because he leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard, for a moment then nodded "as would I, I suspect" he agreed. With those words, it appeared that our meeting was over because a knock came at the door and the king sighed "You are dismissed, Ismena, as it is apparently time for the evening meal. Is Andromache feeling well enough to eat in the hall or shall I have a meal sent to her rooms?"

"She will be at dinner, sire. We made much progress on the rooms and she understands that Hektor would want her to carry on and not surrender to grief, if only for the sake of their son" I replied, rising from my seat to leave. "Indeed, he would have wanted that for us all" he murmured, more to himself than to me, and I curtsied then left him to his thoughts.

No sooner had I reached the main hallway than I saw Paris descend the stairs and our eyes met. My hands immediately tightened into fists at my sides and fury spread through me like fire through a dry forest, consuming everything in its path.

"Paris, you...you idiot!" I was so angry that the words came out in a dangerous hiss, not unlike that of a wildcat getting ready to pounce on its prey "you just had to tell your father, didn't you?! I trusted you with one thing - ONE! - and you couldn't even keep _that_ to yourself!"

He stared at me, clearly taken aback by my anger, and a small corner of my mind found it to be out of character for him "I am not sure what thing you are referring to..." he said carefully "my father and I have not spoken in private for some time".

"Is that so? Then how would he find out what a certain war god said to me, when you were the only one who heard?" I spat and his eyes narrowed before he realized exactly what I was talking about. Then he turned very pale "Ismena, I would never..." he began but I couldn't take any more denials from him. Or anyone else, for that matter.

"Oh for the love of the gods, Paris, save your lies for someone who believes them and do not ever visit me again" I ordered then turned on my heel and walked away as quickly as I could, before I lost it completely and tore his face off. Half-way through the door I stopped mid-step, however, when I heard Helenus speak to him and warning bells sounded in my mind.

"You appear to be in trouble with Ismena again, little brother"

As angry with Paris as I was, his brother sounded far too smug for my liking and I flattened myself against the wall on the other side of the doorway so that I could listen without being seen. Something told me that Paris was in a dangerous situation and the part of me that was loyal to the family did not want him to face it alone.

"I am always in trouble with her so it is hardly news" the younger prince pointed out, quite rightly.

"Perhaps you should let someone with a heavier hand deal with her, rather than trying to reason with her yourself" the elder prince suggested and I stiffened at the underlying meaning of his words. But I soon discovered that I wasn't the only one offended by his suggestion.

"What do you mean by that, Helenus?" Paris' voice was tense and, when I peered around the doorjamb, I saw that his entire expression had darkened and he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Helenus merely gave him a smile that made my skin crawl and I recalled the warning I had received during Hektor's funeral. _I must speak with the servants and ensure that his movements are reported to me from this day forth as I clearly have been mistaken in who I can and cannot trust_ I thought resolutely then, when no further words were forthcoming from the two princes, I hurried away before either of them could catch me spying on them.

At dinner, I informed Cassandra of what I had heard and, in the years I had known her, I had never before seen such a cold expression on her face. "There is always room for an assassin's dagger or poison, should the need arise" she murmured darkly "his behaviour has been odd of late but I never suspected he would turn on you, of all people".

"Neither did I but he already knows too much for my liking" I told her "he is aware that you, my cousin, Astyanax, and Briseis are my only weaknesses and he knows about the visits from Ares, which your father somehow found out about and not from me".

The hand holding her cup paused halfway to her mouth and panic was clearly visible in her dark eyes "what motive would he possibly have for telling father? There is nothing you can do to ensure the war goes one way or the other from this point, regardless of how much Ares favours you" she pointed out shakily, setting her cup down without drinking from it.

"I know and I could not find a reason myself. I thought it was Paris who had told the king because he heard the conversation between myself and Ares and, during my audience with him earlier, your father referred to something that Ares said to me – which Helenus would not have known"

"It was not Paris" she said suddenly and I raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to explain "Paris has done many foolish things but, despite what I said yesterday, he may be the only man in the palace that you can trust right now. He would never lay a hand on you in harm, even if he could, and he would never betray your confidence. Trust me on this".

"How do you know this? He knows that I am a danger to his wife, whom he loves, so why would he not try to convince his father that I am mad?"

Cassandra gave me a mysterious smile then leaned in close to me so that others would not hear "he does not love her as much as he would have us believe. As cruel as it sounds, she is a substitute. There is another, who stole his heart on the very day he returned to the city from the shepherd's house at the age of nine, who will not have him. So, since then, he has spent his life trying to find another woman who can fill that void but they always fall short. Helen was a reward from Aphrodite so he took her and the rest, you know"

I mulled over her words as we finished our meals and, more than once, my gaze wandered over to Paris. True to what Cassandra had overheard, the prince was not very affectionate towards his wife and only talked to her when she asked him something. But then, he wasn't speaking much to anyone and seemed intent on finishing his meal as quickly as he could without attracting attention from anyone else at the table.

As I was rising to leave, however, he looked up at the same time as I glanced down and I felt my expression soften. I would later find out that I owed Paris of Troy a sincere apology but at that moment, I pitied him for what had befallen him. Because of rejection, from both his father and a childhood sweetheart, he had become a pawn in a game that none of us wanted to play and I, a mortal instrument myself, understood exactly how that felt.


	18. A Brief Victory

Within a day, everyone in the palace knew about the discussion between the two princes and, after subtly inquiring of the servants, I discovered that the snitch was Hektor's former manservant. The young man had been transferred to Helenus' employ after the crown prince's death and overheard them on the way to the former's rooms to clean his armour. Out of loyalty to his late master and fearing for my safety, he had spread the word by telling the rest of the servants and maids, including the cook. The latter had told her kitchen staff to refuse any requests from anyone to add something to the food or drink that she herself did not approve while my cousin's handmaiden had made passing mention of the matter to the king's manservant – right in front of Priam's guards.

Subsequently; a guard began following me around the palace, unobtrusive but very much present, regardless of the hour. When I asked who had sent him, he reported that he had caught Helenus trying the handle on my door at least four times in the last few days, when I was clearly not in my rooms. He had, therefore, suspected something was amiss and sought to secure my safety because, in his words "that is what Prince Hektor would have wanted". That was the last straw for me. I ordered him to report his observations to the king while I went and told my cousin about the whole mess so that she was aware of the potential danger to Astyanax. I then asked Polyxena to stay with her and told both Briseis and Cassandra to put on functional dresses and meet me in my rooms.

For the next four days, after the midday meal, I trained them on defensive manoeuvres with the blades and also taught them hand-to-hand combat, in case they ever found themselves under attack while unarmed. I could not depend on the guards- or even the gods, for that matter - to defend those dear to me and so I set about arming them as best I could.

_If you want something done right, you must do it yourself or effectively teach others what you have learned so that they can emulate you _I thought as Briseis nailed her third consecutive moving target straight through the heart with a throwing knife.

After training was completed, I gifted each of them a long dagger in a leather sheath, for them to carry hidden beneath their gowns at all times. I was proud of them both, for it had taken them very little time to acquire the knowledge that Althea had passed on to me when I was only a year or so younger than Briseis, and I slept better knowing they could use those skills at a moment's notice.

Briseis had clearly overcome her discomfort with her older female cousin because she took to spending the evenings with Cassandra in her room while I spent quality time with my own cousin. But on the eighth day of Hektor's funerary games, Cassandra suddenly withdrew from the court and bolted her door against the world, refusing to allow anyone in – even the young maids who poured her bath.

Then, that night, Helenus shoved his way past the servants who were leaving my room after having emptied my bathwater. Having just bathed, I was clad in only my nightdress and robe and was brushing my hair out when he barged in, in full armour, then kicked my door closed and shoved the bolt into place.

It is rare for one in such a situation to be both unlucky and fortunate at the same time. However, only a split second after I took up my hunting knives and breathed a prayer to my lady for speed and strength, I found out that such a thing was entirely possible.

My state of dress put me at a distinct disadvantage and my would-be-attacker knew it. However, Helenus – for all his cleverness and battle prowess – had forgotten one little thing. Which was that it was incredibly unwise to assault those who were favoured by immortals.

Because, at the precise moment that Helenus stepped toward me, another oft-unwelcome visitor appeared behind him in a golden flash then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him clear off the floor. Since one threat was taken care of and mortal weapons wouldn't even scratch the other, I set my blades down on by vanity then straightened and, with a wan smile, bowed my head respectfully.

"Welcome back, Lord Ares". 

* * *

><p>The only way I could have been more relieved to see the god of war was if there had been two of me but, as the prince dangled from said god's unbreakable grasp, Helenus looked decidedly less enthused.<p>

I couldn't imagine why.

"Worry not, mortal, I am not going to kill you...yet. But I do wish to see how well you can swim while in full armour"

The only sound Helenus could make in response was a high pitched squeak then Ares carried him out onto my balcony and the doors closed behind him. I soon heard a faint splash, which should have been terrifying because the nearest body of water was the pond at the other end of the gardens but my senses seem to have deserted me and I began to giggle like a girl-child.

Unfortunately, once I started, I couldn't stop and was still laughing when Ares stepped back through the doors and closed then locked them behind him. "Does my anger amuse you, woman?" he asked in a deceptively calm tone but his eyes were glowing with blue fire and I quickly shook my head "no, it was...not...you, my lord" I managed, giggling between the words "he sounded...like a...mouse".

"Indeed" he agreed but made a strange face, evidently unsure of how to handle my fit of amusement, then began to remove his armour while I tried to compose myself.

"I spoke with your father" I said once my voice was steady again.

He set his helmet down on my couch "I know". Of course, he did.

"Why do you favour mortal women, aside from Aphrodite?"

"Primarily because I am not related to them as I am to most of my own kin, however distantly" he replied flatly, laying his breastplate next to the helmet "and second because I get bored seeing the same faces for centuries on end. Mortal women are all different from each other and certain women are unique among their kind, in both appearance and spirit".

"Like me" I finished for him and he nodded then threw his back-piece and bracers down on top of the breastplate.

"Have you ever handled a sword?" his question took me off guard and my brow furrowed in confusion "yes, once or twice. Why?" I answered but he did not answer, merely raised his eyebrows, then removed his sandals. When he threw his kilt carelessly aside and walked towards me, as naked as on the day of his birth and clearly aroused, I realized that I had misinterpreted his question and my cheeks burned.

_Oh. _

"I thought you were untouched" he was glaring at me and it was almost painful for me to swallow because my mouth had gone dry. "I – I am...a-and when you asked if I had handled a sword, I thought you meant a metal one" I stammered and took a step backwards.

Apparently, I had gone out of the proverbial pan and into the fire.


End file.
